Problems
by Wilted Rose 06
Summary: Every one has at least one problem in their life, but only Kikyo has a thousand problems she can't handle alone. Edited chapter 12.
1. Club Sesshoumaru

Title: Club, Love, What More

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decided to go to school where he met a certain someone.

Ch 1: Club Sesshoumaru

A silver haired demon walked passed billions of people as he made his way upstairs to his private balcony. He sat on his couch not wanting anything to do with this preposterous club. The music was far too loud and was killing his ears. The aroma of everyone going wild was revolting to him. But since he was under contract by his father he had no choice but to get used to it.

He stood up and held onto the rails of the balcony and his golden orbs pierced through everyone as he scanned the club. He was lucky when all these abrasive people never knew he was there. He was scanning for his servant Jaken. That toad demon never knew what he was doing. All the demons and humans dancing together or fighting were getting on his nerves. He hated every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday he had to come.

"Mi lord!" a rather midget creature came running under the red security ropes.

"You're late Jaken," Sesshoumaru stated codly.

"I know these pompous fools wouldn't move out of my way. A lot of them grabbed me demanding to know where you were. I understand how important you are but seesh."

Sesshoumaru looked away and held his gaze on the dancing bodies. His face curled up in disgust, "How could these fools like this." He stated rather than asked.

Not rather as soon as he finished a girl from the crowd shouted, "Look everyone its Sesshoumaru!"

Soon every lady and lady demon ran up the stairs to see him. Even though the security stopped them he backed up a little and resumed staring at the dancing crowd.

::xXx::

A average height girl with khaki hair and sparkling brown eyes made her way through the crowd to the dance floor with two other girls following.

"Hey Kik why'd you have to bring your mom's friends daughter?" she said as their gaze landed on Kagome who was flirting with every human and demon man.

"Sango you know when ever I go somewhere Kagome just _has_ to _go_," she said stretching the words has and go.

Sango rolled her eyes, "That little whore will give us a bad impression."

Kikyo looked away and started to dance with Sango. Kagome came waltzing over with a nonsensical look on her face, "Kikyo you would not believe what that guy just said to me. It was disgracing!"

Sango yet again rolled her eyes, "What'd he say, you have a hair sticking out?"

Kikyo giggled because Kagome thought something as simple as that was disgracing. Kagome gave her a vile look and continued, "He said I resembled you. That's just so disgracing."

Sango almost chocked on her drink but she spit it out, 'What in the world is she talking about. Any girl in their right mind would want to look like Kikyo. Hell even I do. There is something wrong with that girl.'

Kikyo sweat dropped, 'What's so wrong with me?'

Kagome walked away again and Sango giggled. Curious as to why Sango giggled, Kikyo turned around. Sango was holding three tickets. Kikyo gave a confused look, "What are those?"

Sango snickered, "These my dear Kikyo are VIP tickets to sit on the balcony with him, and I just so happen to have three of them, even though it is only possible to get one."

Kikyo gasped. Even though she had no clue to who Sesshoumaru was she was sure he was important, she could tell because Sango never ever liked VIP. But it struck her curious to how she got the tickets, "Hey Sango?"

"Yeah Kik, what's up?" she asked the momentarily shy Kikyo.

"Umm… where exactly did you get the tickets?"

"Oh umm… hehe… after I found out something I bribed a certain hanyou.."

Kikyo sweat dropped again, 'Poor Inuyasha. When anything important happened he knew how to get in and everything, but he gets dragged into Sango's bribes for that.'

Sango handed one ticket to Kikyo and put hers in her pocket. She held one ticket left and stared at it, "I was going to give it to Kagura since she offered such a beautiful price, but Kagura is hiding somewhere in this club. This is the only VIP ticket left…"

She was cut off by Kagome, "Yes I get the only VIP ticket to Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome snatched it out of Sango's hand and ran for it. Sango was about to chase her but was stopped by Kikyo, "Let her have her fun Sango. We'll burst her bubble in a few minuets."

Kikyo and Sango headed up the stairs. Without knowing who was following them.

!!xXx!!

After trading her ticket to the security guard for the VIP wrist band, she sat on the couch behind Sesshoumaru. He ignored her and went back to watching everyone dance like crazy.

While Sesshoumaru was busy Kagome fixed her hair and put on extra makeup. She got up and started to strike up a conversation, "Do you like your club?"

He ignored her and she just continued, "Are you into music or something?"

He ignored her, "Did you inherit or make this club?"

He ignored her once again, 'How dare he play hard to get. Oh he'll want me, sooner than he knows.'

She stood by him with her arm lying casually on the rail, "Do you like what you see, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned to the girl who was making all the ruckus and bothering him. He turned to see Kagome. 'How dare she ask me such a revolting question. Out of all human girls I've seen she's got to be the worst. Her hair is disheveled, eyes are huge, her smile was distorted. Her face was just grotesque. Just as he was going to reply with the coldest most flat out blankest no in the world until two more people walked passed the unhooked security lines. He looked up to see two girls. Kagome resembled Kikyo and then Sango was her own person.

He hated to admit it but Kikyo was a gorgeous person, for a human anyway. He admitted Kikyo looked like Kagome but Kikyo looked beautiful and Kagome was ugly. Kagome had short unruly hair, big eyes, distorted smile, and disgusting green eyes. Kikyo had long straight ebony hair; her amber eyes were perfect, her smile was delightful. She was just beautiful, he didn't believe it though. He ignored her looks though.

"How'd you all get in here," he asked.

"Umm… my friend got us two extra tickets and…… yeah…… we're here now," Sango poorly explained.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Sango, "And who is this friend you speak of?"

No sooner than he spoken a man jumped passed the security guard and landed behind Kikyo, "Well I don't know Sesshoumaru maybe just maybe it was me."

Sesshoumaru hated when Inuyasha mocked him. The security guard finally unhooked the rope and grabbed Inuyasha by surprise. "No, put him down he's aloud up here."

Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo blinked in utter confusion. They had no idea how the two men knew each other. Until Sesshoumaru spoke, "So Inuyasha what brings me the honor of the presence of my little brother?"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both slumped on the chairs (not couches). The three girls gasped at the words little brother. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Don't you dare mock me…. That's my job."

Sesshoumaru also rolled his eyes, "So you are the one who gave these girls tickets?"

Inuyasha blinked and glanced at the girls who were know sitting on the couch, "Yeah so what of it?!"

"You never do something like this why know?"

Inuyasha thought of the reason and blushed lightly witch Sesshoumaru noted. Inuyasha remembered it was only so he could hang out with Kikyo. "I just felt like it ok."

Sesshoumaru smirked. He knew Inuyasha had feelings for one of these girls but who. Someone interrupted his thoughts when they gasped at the person Inuyasha was fighting with. It was a guy with a long black braid and markings on his face. It was indeed Bankotsu. He acted as if he wasn't listening and decided to secret listen.

"What do you want pony boy?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm not here for you so shut your mouth. I'm here for Kikyo," he yelled back.

Inuyasha was in shock and went straight to anger, "What do you want with her?"

'Bingo! Inuyasha likes Kikyo. Now little brother lets see how much.'

xXx

Sorry I stopped it here. I'm trying really hard to make this good. Please R+R. I'll appreciate it, and if you want to tell me how I can make my story better go ahead but no flames. Sesshy and Kik FOREVER

**_Next Chapter_**: Inuyasha and Bankotsu continue fighting. But that's not the point. The club night ends at 3 am and Kikyo is left alone waiting for her ride. Something happens and who will help.


	2. Night's Hero

Title: Club, Love, School, Money, What More

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decides to go to school where hell breaks loose after.

Ch 2: Night's Hero

"That's between me and Kikyo dog face! Now, Kikyo do you mind doing me the honor of having a dance with you."

Kikyo blushed; she never liked being the center of attention. Kagome got furious. 'Kikyo gets everything. Even Sesshoumaru… the way he looked at her when she came in! AHHHHHH!'

"Umm… ok."

Bankotsu smiled and took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Inuyasha got pissed and took Sango by the hand, "Come on."

Sango was pulled out of the VIP area and onto the dance floor only a couple feet away from Bankotsu and Kikyo. Sesshoumaru smiled, he enjoyed seeing his brother get mad. He picked up his headset and called the DJ.

"Listen, I need you to put a slow song on."

"What!? Are you crazy, everyone will get mad?" the DJ yelled.

"Make up a lie and just play the damn song!"

Kagome was very confused and joined Sesshoumaru looking over the rail. His eyes were captivated on Inuyasha, Sango, Bankotsu, and especially Kikyo.

Before the song turned slow he was captivated by Kikyo. The way she moved and how her hair flew everywhere he just couldn't look away. Bankotsu was enjoying it especially since he was touching Kikyo everywhere.

He turned away for a second in disgust. That's when the DJ changed the song and everyone was fine. He turned back to see Kikyo placing her head on Bankotsu's chest. He looked at Inuyasha and Sango was on his chest but their gazes were at Kikyo. Inuyasha was pissed. He was just about to go over there and punch Bankotsu but Suikotsu came up and asked Kikyo to dance. Bankotsu rejected but Kikyo had no say.

"Bankotsu its ok. I'll dance with him. I've already danced with you."

A lot of people started to walk over mostly for Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru to see him smiling wickedly. Inuyasha flicked him off. Sango pushed Inuyasha and grabbed Kikyo then ran up to the VIP. Everyone followed and were stopped by the security guard. Everyone was trying to get at Kikyo. Sesshoumaru got irritated and walked over, "Shut up. If you don't have a VIP pass get your asses away from here or get out of my club."

Everyone hushed up and ran down stairs and continued to dance with the now changed fast music. Kikyo was going to say thank you but she knew he did it for himself. Kagome was pissed, all those boys wanted Kikyo not her.

Kagome was still at the rail as Sesshoumaru returned to the spot on the rail by Kagome. That's when Kikyo got up and dialed a number on her phone and walked away from everyone. But Sesshoumaru listened.

"Hello….. No I'm at a club…. We're in the VIP right now….. Club Sesshoumaru…. Ehh, no I didn't…. yes…. I'll be right there….. Sorry."

She hung up and sat by Sango, "I have to leave, _he_ called."

Sango seemed disturbed, "That bastard, I bet he didn't like you were here. For many reasons I can guess. Well don't want to keep _prince charming_ waiting."

Sango pulled Kagome away as they made their way down stairs and outside after saying thank you and good bye to Sesshoumaru. Sango and Kagome left early because Kikyo was being picked up by someone else. She waited and it got late at night. Everyone was leaving and that made her uncomfortable that she was going to be the only one there.

Soon everyone was gone and she was the only one left. After the security locked up the windows and left she got really scared. But what struck her curious is that they didn't lock the front door. She thought about going in and waiting inside by the door until her ride came but that was considered breaking in.

She heard someone behind her and she turned around quick. No one was there. She held herself to fight the cold wind. It wasn't working and she started shivering. Then before she could react to get away, someone grabbed her and pulled her into the alley by the club.

She yelped as she was thrown violently to the ground loosing her red newsboy cap. The perpetrator jumped on her and scanned her figure. Her back hurt, and as much as she resisted the more she caused pain on herself. He started ripping her clothes starting with her red halter top. He smiled evilly at her with lust and looked at her bra. He took out a knife and cut it in the middle revealing her breast. She started to cry and yell for help.

He held the knife to her neck, "Speak again and I'll kill you."

Kikyo shut up and just left her tears roll down her cheeks. He gripped her breast and started kissing her neck. He lowered his hands and slid his left hand in her pants. He smiled and forced his tongue in her mouth and she bit it. He jolted back and held his mouth.

"Bitch," he screamed as he slapped her across the face.

His action drew blood to the side of her perfect fuchsia lips. She drew more tears. He pulled down her faded black jeans revealing her red bikini cut panties. He again became over come with lust. He smiled and as he pulled down her panties something hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he held his head. He saw a pebble a really small pebble and it mad him bleed. He turned around to see who hit him in a time like this.

Kikyo looked too. She saw a figure wearing black pants and shirt with a nicely fit faded black jacket. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes looked so cold. The mysterious man's honey gold eyes glowed and looked as if they could pierce your soul and see inside of you. His silvery hair blew to the side and danced in rhythm with the wind. The stars and the full moon made him glow revealing his face. Half of his face was half shadowed and his left eye was shadowed by his bangs.

That's when it hit Kikyo, "Help!"

The man on top of her turned around and smacked her again. He turned back to see that the man had disappeared. He smirked, 'I knew that guys knew better than to mess with me.'

Kikyo looked to and knew that her luck was totally gone. She silently cried and the man ripped off her panties. She was being violated and no one seemed to know or care. She closed her eyes waiting for the sharp pain meaning she lost her innocents. But it never came and the heavy weight on her was gone too.

She opened her eyes to see the man being held by the neck. The man that was here before was violently hurting the rapist. She watched in amazement as he easily through the man away to the side. No sweat, no hassle, no nothing. She picked her self off the ground and used her arms as a support. The ground was cold and her fully naked body was shivering. All her clothes were destroyed. The rapist got up and ran away. The mystery man turned around. His eyes glared dangerously coldly at her.

The glare sent a shiver down her spine. He stepped closer, it scared her. 'Don't tell me he wants to violate me too.'

She closes her eyes as he is approaching her. She looked up at him he reached his hand out and it scared her. She stared into those golden orbs and then she realized who her hero was.

"Sess… Sessho… Sesshoumaru!" she cried as she grabbed him. He lifted her to her feet in one easy pull.

He let go and stared at her. He didn't look down knowing she was all the way naked. She stared in his eyes. He took off his jacket and held it to her, "Are you ok," he said bitterly, "it may be short, but it's all I got right know."

She continued to look at him. Her eyes started to shimmer. She burst out crying and fell on Sesshoumaru. She put her arms upward on Sesshoumaru as if she was going to hit him like women do. But she just started crying. He was shocked, he didn't know what to do and he wasn't used to this.

'How dare she touch me,' he thought. He looked at her, 'she needs this…'

Kikyo just kept crying, bye now his shirt was soaked. She noticed and gasped. She didn't know what came over her, "I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!" she bowed.

He lifted her head up, "No need for apologizes."

She nodded and stood up straight, "Come, you must need a ride home."

She nodded and followed him to his black convertible. She waited until he got in first then she got in. When she sat down the jacket came up revealing her lower parts she blushed and tried stretching it down. Then the buttons came undone making the jacket slide off of her revealing her whole body. She blushed again.

"No," she whispered.

He heard and turned to see what the problem was. He quickly looked away. He reached in the back and grabbed a small grey blanket. He handed it to her. She gracefully accepted. She put the jacket to cover her breast and stomach then she wrapped the blanket around her waist.

"Sorry…. I don't mean to be so much trouble," she apologized.

He didn't reply. He backed out of the parking spot and shifted in forward and road off. Kikyo sat quite for a couple seconds. A red light came, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it… what were you doing alone this late at night," he asked.

"I was at the club, wait don't you remember?" she asked.

He stared at her then the light ball went off, "You that annoying girl Kagome sister aren't you?"

"No, not her sister she's my mom's friend's daughter."

"Oh you guys look kind of alike," he added plainly.

"Oh, well I was waiting for my ride to come but he never did," she answered his first question.

"Huh," was all he said.

"Thank you," she said once more.

"Yeah."

"You're really Inuyasha's brother huh," she asked politely.

"His _older_ _half_ brother." He coldly said.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much? I mean don't siblings love each other deep inside?"

"You're very nosy, you know."

She gasped in surprise. She never did ask so many questions. She quieted down as she watched Sesshoumaru drive. She never really noticed or even thought about it but she knew Sesshoumaru was handsome for a fact. She bet any girl would say so.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his steady deep voice, "Where do you live?"

"6256 Cherry Blossom Lane Tokyo, Japan."

He nodded and made a turn and continued on straight. The ride was quiet. He turned one her road and noticed she was staring still. It annoyed him a little. Her street was dark and the moon and stars were the only light. The moonlight sunk into the car and Sesshoumaru stopped in front of her house.

She turned and looked at him he returned the stare. His face was again so beautiful like it was in the alley. His left side of his face was shadowed by darkness. His right side of face glowed dangerously. His right eye glowed dangerously. The golden orb piercing through her and her soul. Her spine shivered. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath stopped. She felt as if something was ripped out of her and replaced with…. She didn't know what just replaced by something.

He stared at her and the moonlight made her glitter in the darkness. As if she was the light out of his dark cold tunnel. She warmed him for some reason but shoved that out of his mind. Her eyes were sparkling auburn brown. Her lips were a perfect slit of soft pink. Her face so clear no blemishes. He turned away.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He got out of the car witch surprised her. He opened her door and helped her out. She dropped the blanket and held tight onto the jacket as she got out of the car. He walked her up to her house.

"Please come in for a second and rest. I've caused so many problems please."

He didn't feel like crashing her down so he walked in. She led him to the couch and he preferred to stand, "Do you want anything… coffee water?"

He shook his head no and she nodded. That's when someone came out of the master bed room. He looked angry. He had purple wild hair (like miroku's without the ponytail). His dark eyes clouded with anger. He looked good looking but not like Sesshoumaru.

I hope you like it so far. Please review. Thanx for everything you've done. and the reviews were awesome. sorry if this one is not good as the other one.

**_Chapter Three_**: Kikyo has a secret she wanted to keep a secret. Only two people know. Now Sesshoumaru finds out.


	3. Fiance or Enemy

Title: Club, Love, What More

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decides to go to school where hell breaks loose after.

Ch 3: Fiancé or Enemy

"KIKYO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"I would've been here five hours ago if you picked me up Kazuki." She softly exclaimed.

"NO, YOU FUCKING LYING WHORE!"

Sesshoumaru growled and continued to watch, "I swear I'm not lying!"

"BITCH, STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU'RE NOT A WHORE!"

Kazuki noticed Sesshoumaru, "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS NOW. HUH, SEE YOU ARE A WHORE BRINGING MEN INTO MY HOUSE!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I was rapped and he saved me! It would have never happened if you picked me up." she cried, "Kazuki this is Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru this is Kazuki… my fiancé.

Kazuki smacked Kikyo and she fell to the ground, "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN RAPPED, IF YOU HADN'T DRESS LIKE A WHORE."

Sesshoumaru walked over ready to beat the hell out of Kazuki, but someone grabbed his leg, "Please don't I can deal with this. Please just leave."

"WHAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME!? YEAH! YOU BETTER LEAVE LIKE THIS WENCH TOLD YOU TO!"

Sesshoumaru showed his teeth and growled, "You just better watch out."

"SESSHOUMARU, WAIT YOU'RE THE PUSSY WHO TOOK MY JOB. OH YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T SEE YOU OUTSIDE OF THIS HOUSE."

He left and Kikyo stood up, "Why?"

"BITCH, LOOK AT YOU! GO CLEAN UP!" he yelled.

She nodded and went to clean up. She was about to take a shower but wrapped her town on her and ran outside. Sesshoumaru was just about to leave. It was only a couple of minutes since the accident.

"Sesshoumaru," she hollered through the glass window.

He noticed her and rolled down the window, "What?!" He asked coldly.

"Please don't tell anyone about Kazuki, it's a secret and he means well. Please. Oh, and thank you for everything."

He rolled up the window and drove off. She knew he heard and she went back inside. She jumped in the shower and made it a bath. She added bubbles and everything was fine.

Kazuki came in; she gasped and slid under more. He didn't notice. He took off his clothes and came in. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't steal your innocence…. Yet."

She shivered at the thought of him. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Sesshoumaru flashed in her thoughts. She smiled and started humming her favorite song.

Kazuki noticed her sudden change in mood. He was disgusted. He knew she was thinking about that dog demon. He splashed her and she immediately opened her eyes. Her chocolate orbs stared in his blue ones. She looked away and reached for her towel. She got out and went to the master bedroom to change. She ate and went to bed. Everything was happening so fast and so much.

There it is the third ch hoped you like. Well that's all for now. Thanks so much for the reviews so glad to hear you like the story. Hope this ch is good too. Sorry if it was short

**_Chapter Four:_** He's coming to school.


	4. School Boy

Title: Club, Love, What More

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decides to go to school where hell breaks loose after.

Warning this is short sorry i was in a big rush

Ch 4: School Boy

Kikyo shut her locker slowly having nothing in her hands. She used to always be happy at school for her friends but know she didn't. She felt horrible. Everything felt horrible to her. Naraku came up to her and hugged her behind the waist. He had long medium wavy black hair. He had purple eyes and a wicked smile.

Kazuki forced her to be Naraku's girlfriend at school to hide the fact they were engaged. He went to the same school so it was understandable. Sango hate it everyone hated that she was with Naraku, even she did. But everyone still loved her.

She turned around to lock with his purple eyes, "Not know Naraku."

We had an agreement and you'll follow it," he scolded.

She pushed him away and walked away. It wasn't fair. Why should she be punished for something that she had no control of?

The bell rang and everyone was in their class. The halls were empty. She leaned against the locker and fell to the ground, "It wasn't my fault. Nor was it my choice."

She started crying slowly and silently. She sat there and turned around to where her back was against the lockers. She stood up and walked to the outside part of school. She went to the third floor and put her hands on the cold rail. She shivered. It was December. It would snow soon. Sooner than anyone would expect.

She walked away to her locker. Grabbed her book bag and left home. She was too depressed today to stay in school. Maybe tomorrow.

:::;::;xXxXxXx;::::;::

Sesshoumaru barged into his fathers study. You could tell the demon lord was rather disturbed by the intruders actions. He turned his chair around, "Sesshoumaru what's the matter with you my boy."

"Father, I don't want to work as a club chief or whatever anymore." He barked.

After last night he never wanted to return to that club. Never again after that bitch and her boyfriend ruined his mood. His father perked up an eyebrow, well you are under contract and it's only at night. Would you like to do something in the morning to occupy you?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it, 'Well it would be something to do.'

"What do you have for me to do," he asked, his eyebrow now having a chance to rise.

"Well I could just could send you to school." His father replied.

That took him back, "School!"

He thought about it. He would have a chance to ruin Inuyasha's life. And he loved torturing his pathetic brother. He smiled and nodded in approval. His dad smiled.

"Good let us go now to register you; you'll be pleased at your school. I not deal with it."

He got out of his office chair and left. They got in his black BMW. And let. They had every single car in the world but hey, they never use the BMW.

:::::;::::!xxxXXxxx!::::;::::

When they got there every girl was in awe at Sesshoumaru and every boy got pissed. They walked in the principals office and sat in the chair. No warning or knock it was just the demons way. Father like son.

"Can I help you," the principal asked.

"Yes, yes you can.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You're what!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Going to your school… little brother.

Sorry if this was short and not good. Really sorry but I was deeply rushed.

**_Chapter Five_**: Kikyo finds out he is going to her school. She freaks out. Sango also wants to know why she's engaged and how.


	5. What Luck

Title: Club, Love, What More

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decides to go to school where hell breaks loose after.

Ch 5: What Luck

She fell flat on her bed. She was at Shitomi's house for tonight. The person she trusted. He was her guardian until she was 18. He parents died in a car accident when she was 2 months old. Kikyo was lucky to survive.

She grabbed her red pillow. She stared at her walls. They were painted in a scenery. Two sides of her walls were all painted with cherry blossom trees. It was midnight and then there was a flower patch behind it. And then the other two were the flower patches behind the tree. The flowers were bellflowers and roses. Her bed set was red black with red bellflowers. There was a long pillow that was all black then the two pillows were black with bellflowers. She smiled.

She loved looking at her walls. It comforted her. She went to her window sill and sat on the bench thing and looked out of the window. She frowned, "Why does everything happen to me."

She stood up and walked down stairs. She went into the kitchen and was just about to open the fridge but the door bell rang. She answered it and there Sango was. She came in and made Kikyo sit down.

"Are you ok, I didn't see you in homeroom, I was worried, did Kazuki pick you up, did he leave you?"

"I'm fine as you can see. Just super duper fine. But no he didn't pick me up he left me. So Sesshoumaru gave me a ride home-"

She was cut off, "Wait, Sesshoumaru dropped you off?"

"Yeah, he saved me then gave me a ride. I was about to be violated but her saved me."

"OMG, OMG, this is exciting. What happened?"

"Nothing he just dropped me off and left."

"Oh well you should've kissed him, I mean seriously who cares about Kazuki."

"I do," she said by surprise, "I did"

"What," Sango asked puzzled.

"Never mind," she said.

"How'd you ever become engaged to that fool anyway?"

"I met Kazuki one day and he was the nicest guy I've ever met in my life. We hung out every day. Then one day I introduced him to Shitomi and Shitomi was glad to meet him. Shitomi made a joke about me getting engaged right now to Kazuki because we were best friends. He left. The next day he came up to me and actually proposed. I only thought of him as a friend and nothing more. I said no. He became outraged with anger. He kidnapped me and said to Shitomi is that "You better give us permission to marry each other or she'll never live." Shitomi was too worried to call any one so he signed the papers. He let me go and Shitomi told me to say no when we marry. But I told him no that I stick with my commitments. He's nice sometimes. He even told me that we can have a very long engagement. So we won't get married until I finish college."

"He kidnapped you and threatened to kill you!!!! That's all I heard!!!! That bastard hasn't meant evil until he meets the angry me."

"Sango calm down," Kikyo pleaded.

"Shitomi is a nice guy so he can cancel the engagement. Just ask and he'll do it."

"He came up with that to but I wouldn't let him. It's what I get. Maybe Kazuki is right, I'm a whore who lets guys drool over her until I'm tired with them or something happens."

Sango wanted to smack Kikyo for saying that, "Don't you ever say that or agree with that worm! Kikyo you are like the greatest person I've ever met and if you ever think that you need to rethink. You're not a whore. You cover like half your skin every day."

Some one knocked on the door. Kikyo got up and answered it and in came Inuyasha, "How do you all know I'm here?"

"We don't know," they replied at the same time.

"Hey I got news that kills me and cheers up Sango," Inuyasha blabbered.

"Yeah but you all have to get out of here before Shitomi gets back from work," Kikyo said as she pushed them out.

Sango fell on the floor with Inuyasha. She looked at him, "So what will cheer me up?!"

He stood up and helped Sango up, "Sesshoumaru is coming to school with us."

"NO WAY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Sango screamed.

"Uh oh, but poor Kikyo will have to wait for the good news."

"What?! Does she like him too?" a worried Inuyasha asked.

"What, oh no. I don't think." She said with doubt.

"Huh, so that means she might, no but what I omg." Inuyasha babbled.

Next Day

Kikyo put her books into her locker and waited for Sango come and fill her in on the latest news. As she walked down the halls Sango came running up to her.

"Kikyo, guess who is coming to school with us," Sango asked out of breath.

Kagome came over, "I don't know, maybe your imaginary boyfriend."

"Ok, one that was stupid and two at least I have boys asking me out even though I don't have one."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. She got mad and stormed off. Kikyo shook her head and went back to Sango, "Yeah, who's coming?"

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted in pure enjoyment.

"WHAT!" Kikyo screamed. Everyone turned and looked at her.

Sango smiled and took Kikyo into the girls locker-room, "Yeah, but aren't you glad."

"Sango this is a huge problem! I like him no I think I love him, but he met Kazuki. I think he has a bad impression on me, and after he saved me from getting rapped. No. I don't want to see him!"

Sango was wide eyed and mouth was on the floor (sarcasm). "Don't worry. I mean I'll ask Inuyasha if he can do something. I mean out of all the classes we have here in Shikon High its one out of a million or him to get at least your lunch period."

Kikyo closed her eyes and sighed, "I guess your right."

She opened her eyes and looked at her clothes. She was wearing purple strapless top and dark blue jeans that were tight but comfy. She glanced at Sango, "Am I dressed like a whore?"

Sango spit out her water she took a chug of, "What!?"

Kikyo wiped the water o her shoulder, "Eww."

"Sorry, but what? Kikyo you're beautiful and you're not a whore. Stop saying that and let's get to class."

Kikyo shook her head in disappointment and walked to her homeroom with Sango.

Sorry it took so long and if this is rushed. I'm really sorry I it is bad though. I've been working on a v-day fic. It's about Sesshy and Kik how they get stuck in a cave on valentines day. It seems good to me. Ill post It later. Please read and review.

Ch 6: Kikyo ends up having every single class with Sesshoumaru and she has to show him around. Why is Kagura so mad and out to get Kikyo.


	6. Trouble On All Sides

Title: Club, Love, What More

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decides to go to school where hell breaks loose and problems develop..

Ch 6: Trouble on all sides

Kikyo sat in her chair in homeroom with her head in her jacket that was on the desk. She heard the door open and she glanced up. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. Standing with the principal was Sesshoumaru who was casually dressed in distressed blue jeans and a white rolled sleeve shirt. All the girls stared in complete wonderment. They were practically drooling over him. She looked at Sango who mouthed a 'sorry'. Kikyo whispered awe man and fell her face into her white skinny jacket.

"Kikyo, Hurano?" the principal asked.

She raised her head and her arm as the principal noticed his number one star pupil. Sesshoumaru glanced at her and was to shock but refused to show it. The principal Mrs. Tsumi Mitaka motioned Kikyo to come down. She walked and noticed Kagura glance so evilly at her. The teacher Mr. Tyson Tutamaka and the class stared in amusement as the principal and the two students talk.

"Well Sesshoumaru, this here is one of the best students here in Shikon High. She is also one of the most beautiful and popular students, Kikyo Hurano."

Kikyo blushed and Sango giggle from her seat. Kikyo stared at her and mouthed "I'll get you." The principal continued.

"Kikyo this is Sesshoumaru Taiyou. He is the son of one of the greatest men in Japan." Kikyo smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Sesshoumaru," she said acting as if she never met him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kikyo Hurano," he smirked acting the same as her.

They shook hands like normal people and Kikyo was about to turn and leave but Tsumi stopped her, "I didn't call you down just to introduce you, I want you to go gather your stuff and show Sesshoumaru around the school. You both are excused from all your classes."

"But-but I might not even have any of his classes," she stuttered.

The principal laughed, "You've never turned down an offer to show around a new student. You act as if you've met Sesshoumaru and want nothing to do with him."

"Sorry Mrs. Tsumi, I'll be more than happy to show around our new student."

The principal smiled and left. Kikyo walked up to her seat and tossed her book bag on her shoulder and held her books in her arms. She tossed her jacket at Sango, "Watch my jacket."

Sango smiled and Kikyo left with Sesshoumaru out of the classroom. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo walked over to her locker and unlocked it and put her books in and her book bag.

"Ok Sesshoumaru let me see your locker number first so you can get rid of your book bag."

Without a word he took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kikyo. She glanced at the number 665. He was right next to her. Her locker was 664. She couldn't believe this. She'll see him more and more.

"Lucky for you, you got the locker right between me and Kagome."

The mention of Kagome's name made him want to barf. But that meant Kikyo was on the left of him. She took a pair of scissors and cut the string that was holding the locker shut. She opened it and he put his book bag in. He sighed and put on his lock and made sure it was secure.

"Ok, now that is over with let me see your schedule, please."

He didn't look at her and placed his schedule in her soft hands. She blushed as some of his hand slid softly across her hand. He noticed but didn't bother to mention it.

She opened his schedule and blinked in hysteria. He had **_ALL_** the same classes with her at the **_SAME_** time. This wasn't possible; he had everyone even the same lunch as her. Starting with Mr. Tyson-homeroom, Mrs. Tenten Hyuuga-English, Mr. Orochimaru Honah-History, Ms. Ino Stuntmen- Science, Lunch, Mr. Tyson-Math, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha- Gym, and Mrs. Sakura Uchiha- Life Challenges.

"Well I really think the principal over did it with making all of are classes the same at the same time."

"What!" he screamed as he snatched the paper from her hand.

He didn't want her in all his classes, things he don't want to happen might happen. She sighed and grabbed his hand after he put the schedule in his pocket. She blushed and you couldn't see his. She pulled him, "As you seen you already know where Mr. Tyson is. So let us go to Mrs. Tenten now."

She let go of his hand as they walked away to the next class. During lunch time she showed Sesshoumaru 4 of his classes. It didn't seem like much but he had to get all his books and put them in his locker. Kikyo and Sesshoumaru headed to lunch. As soon as he walked through the door he was beleaguered by fangirls. He sighed and Kikyo watched in amusement. She was pulled away by a purple headed figure.

Kazuki pulled her in a corner where no one could see. Sesshoumaru could and he watched closely.

"Hey Kikyo," he slurred.

She barely smiled at her husband to be. He hated that she wouldn't show any love so he did. He slid his hand up her tight shirt. She wanted to slap him but couldn't so she just silently cried as he reached for her right breast and cupped it in his hand. He forced his lips on her while messing with her breast. He parted her lips and stuck his tongue in her mouth. She couldn't believe him. He was trying to take her virginity away in school. She was saved when she heard Inuyasha and Sango call her name in search or her.

She sighed in relief as she ripped away from his grip and his tongue and went to find her two closest friends. He cursed under his breath and left to find Naraku.

"Kikyo there you… are… are you crying," Sango asked.

Kikyo wiped her face and smiled, "No."

Sango frowned and Inuyasha hugged Kikyo by her surprise, "What's wrong Kikyo?"

His voice was so comforting. She hugged him back witch put a smile on his face. Sesshoumaru saw and it enraged him for some reason. Then two men came over to him and made the fangirls crawl away. They both had long black hair that was tied in a long black braid. Both had a diamond on their head but one was brown and the other was blue.

The blue diamond one answered Sesshoumaru first, "Hey I'm Bankotsu and that one is Hiten."

They sounded reasonable and what do you now they became acquaintances not friends.

Kikyo and Sango left Inuyasha to talk to Miroku. They went into the girls restroom, "What'd Kazuki do this time."

"The usual, trying to seduce me in school, or rape as you would out it," she sadly spoke.

Sango frowned, "Kazuki is going to far."

The lunch bell rang meaning lunch was over. She caught up with Sesshoumaru and they finished their route and everything is settled.

"Kikyo let me take you home," Naraku offered.

"No, I'm fine walking home," she tried to convince.

"Fine," with that he let.

She sighed. She started walking home and Sesshoumaru was walking her way which surprised her. She ran up and stopped him by accidentally tripping and falling. He heard her scream and he turned around and caught her, "Klutz."

She blushed. He stood her up and she wiped herself off. They continued to walk, "What are you doing down here? Where's one of your cars?"

"I have a place about two houses down from yours my father bought for me so I'm closer to the school."

She stopped and he noticed so a few steps ahead he stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we'll just be seeing a lot off each other now."

She was right but she caught up and they kept walking. They were at her house and Sesshoumaru stopped as she went to her door and unlocked it. She opened the door but didn't go inside. She looked at him. He looked angry.

"I saw the scene at lunch with you and Kazuki," he said without looking at her.

She gasped and clasped her mouth. She started crying and ran inside. She knew today wasn't a good day. She ran upstairs and cried her eye's out.

He squinted up and saw her figure at the window and crying. He kept walking and came to his house where he stopped. And sat on the porch not going in, "Baka."

OK there it is chapter six. Sorry if it was short and sorry that I took so long. I'm going to _**change the name of this story next update**_ so please don't get confused. _**It's going to be called Problems**_. I'm glad you guys like my story so far. Please leave a review and I will not take flames so screw you flame givers. Sorry or not doing the Kagura wants to get Kikyo in this chapter.

**_Chapter_** **_Seven: _**She doesn't want to face him again. There is so much tragedy. But will she survive if Kagura and Kagome are on her tail. Will Naraku leave her alone? What happened in science that outraged Kagura and Kagome? Next chapter- Science Time


	7. Science Time

Ch 7: Science Time

Kikyo sat in her room waiting for her alarm clock to go off. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Sesshoumaru was never supposed to come to school, walk her home, and notice Kazuki. She sighed, "He probably forgot."

It was snowing out so she wore low rise blue jeans and oxford long sleeve and a tight black vest. It showed her figure nicely. She ran down stairs and towards the kitchen. She slowed down and stopped at the opening of the kitchen. Someone was sitting down in the chair reading the newspaper. She didn't think it was Shitomi because he works from 4:00 am to 12:00 pm. Her heart raced as the man slowly moved the newspaper to peak at Kikyo.

"Ahh, Kikyo I made breakfast for you," the man greeted.

She sighed in relief when her eyes met with Shitomi's lime green eyes. She grabbed two pieces of toast one pancake and bacon with eggs. She sat down next to him and he put the paper down.

"How are you this fine morning Kikyo," he asked politely.

"I'm fine, how bout you? Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm on a two week vacation! But what about last night? I came in your room when I came home to check on you but your pillow was wet and your eyes were sore… why were you crying?"

"No reason, just thinking about my parents…" she lied.

"Huh," he wondered out loud.

He got up and stoked her hair real quick and grabbed his car keys, "I'm going to go out for a second. I'll be back by the time you come home from school."

She waved by and grabbed her book bag. She went into her room real quick and glanced at herself. She looked tarnished and sore. She let her book bag slide off her shoulder and fell into the seat at her vanity table.

With a sigh she grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. She was so pale and sore. She took out her blush and added color to her cheeks and put on eyeliner to bring her eyes out. She grabbed her book bag and grabbed her house key.

She walked down stairs and locked the door after she shut it. A breeze blew by making her long hair dance with the winds. She started to shiver and took her key out of the lock and turned around. Naraku was leaning on his black Honda and staring at Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo, how's it going?"

"Fine," she answered.

"Do you want a ride to school, my dear?"

"No thank you," she replied and started walking away.

Naraku growled. He jumped in his car and slowly followed Kikyo. Kikyo's pupil went to the corner of her eyes. She took note that Naraku was following her. He was indeed going to make her ride with him one way or another. She sighed and focused her eyes on the side walk.

XxxxXxxxX

Sesshoumaru just left his house and got into his silver firebird. He started to drive towards school but only a couple minutes of driving what do you expect. Naraku was following Kikyo. She always seemed to be in trouble when he was around. He sped up and cut off Naraku and stopped on the side of the road only a few feet from Kikyo.

She gasped as this happened then realized it was Sesshoumaru as she neared his window. He rolled down his window, "Need a ride?"

It was on of the plainest offers she has ever heard but she could care less. She nodded and he unlocked the doors. She went around to the passenger side and opened the door, but someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"I'd die before I let you get a ride with someone else beside me and Kazuki," he growled.

He reached for her wrist and started pulling her, "NO!" Kikyo screamed as she struggled against him.

"Hey Naraku," Sesshoumaru greeted.

Naraku averted his gaze inside the car, "Sesshoumaru!?"

He was shocked that Sesshoumaru lowered himself enough to give a HUMAN girl a ride to school, "Wow, Sesshoumaru you must really fancy Kikyo," he said slowly releasing his grip on her.

Kikyo yanked her arm away and jumped in the car and slammed the door shut and locked it. Sesshoumaru rolled up his window and gave a vile glare and drove away from Naraku.

Kikyo sighed in the car and buckled her seat belt. Sesshoumaru glimpsed at her and she seemed relieved, "Thank you."

He looked at her again, "For what?"

"This is like the second time you've saved me," she smiled at him.

"What's with the make up?"

She blushed, "Uh, you noticed… no reason."

He turned back to the road. She leaned her head against the window and let the silence between them put her to sleep. He parked in an empty spot and unbuckled his seatbelt. He opened his door and noticed Kikyo just sat there. He got out and went to her side.

XxxXxxXxxX

Kagura was with Kagome and Yura. They glanced over at the silver firebird and noticed Sesshoumaru was at the passenger side. He opened the door and the girls were struck with confusion.

XxxXxxXxxX

Sesshoumaru opened the door and Kikyo fell. Sesshoumaru caught her almost falling body. He glanced at her, 'She's asleep!'

He kept staring at her. She looked so beautiful. He didn't know why she bothered with make up she looked beautiful without it. He unbuckled her seat belt.

He kneeled so down so he could clearly see her… she was a sight to behold. He lightly shook her. She slowly woke up. She gasped, "What… oh my god… did I fall asleep… I'm so so so sorry… please forgive me!"

He nodded his head slightly in a yes motion. She blushed and got out of the car and let him shut the door.

XxxXxxXxxX

Kagura, Yura, and Kagome's mouth's fell to the floor when they saw Kikyo's head fall on Sesshoumaru's chest. They were filled with anger. It made them even more pissed off when he caught her body and helped her back up, and then stared longingly at her. Then again he shook her lightly to wake her up. The worst part of the whole thing was that Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were in the same car together.

Kagura growled, Yura broke her comb, and Kagome dropped her glass cup and it shattered in pieces. They continued to watch in displeasure.

XxxXxxXxxX

Sesshoumaru locked his car and him and Kikyo started walking to their homeroom. Sesshoumaru noticed but Kikyo was unaware of the three girls following them. Kikyo opened the door and Sesshoumaru walked in after Kikyo. The classroom was empty and the math teacher with white hair and brown eyes looked up, "Home room doesn't start until thirty more minutes."

Kikyo bowed, "Sorry Mr. Kakashi sir but I just thought I should get Sesshoumaru a seat early and help him with stuff."

(Author Quickie- I changed the math teacher to Kakashi Sensei one of the hottest peoples on Naruto )! Oh and for those who probably got confused with the walking up and down to the seat it's because their high school is like a college where you have to go up and down the stairs to your seat.)

"Go ahead Kikyo," he said going back to the book he was looking at.

Kikyo walked up to her seat and Sesshoumaru followed. Every single class has the desk where only two people can sit at. She remembered Miroku sat by her, but she let Sesshoumaru sit by her. Inside she cheered with victory, 'Yes, if Sesshoumaru sits with me in all my classes I can avoid Miroku, Naraku, Kazuki, Yura, Kagura, and Bankotsu… gym doesn't matter.'

Kikyo was on the left he was on the right so he wouldn't have to sit near Kagura, "Ok, let me fill you in on the stuff we're doing in homeroom."

"Wee," he sarcastically announced.

Kakashi glanced up from his book to see Sesshoumaru resting his head on his right hand and Kikyo laughing, "Teen couples look so enjoyable," he whispered sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru heard him, "A couple?"

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru, "What?"

He blushed, thinking that Kikyo thought he wanted to date her, "Uh, no, I was just thinking about what Inuyasha said."

She blinked a couple of times, "What did he say?"

'Great, now what would Inuyasha say,' he thought, "He said we're acting like a couple and he wants me to stop."

"A couple, a real couple huh," she thought aloud.

"You know Sesshoumaru that is the first time I heard you babble in a rush for words," she giggled.

He blushed again, but this one you could see clearly. He let his cold façade disappear and she noticed. She liked it when he was blushing with his mouth agape and looking shocked and embarrassed. She laughed again, "Well, in English we just sit around in there because we covered everything. In history we're learning about feudal Japan. Then in science we're just starting the projects we'll be doing for the rest o the years with the selected partner. Math, umm Kakashi doesn't teach us anything, we have to copy the board and do what it says then the rest of the day is ours. Gym and Life Challenges I'm not sure what we're doing because they fail to tell us."

He understood everything so he had no questions. He knew everything about everything practically so it should just be easy. He stared at his list of teachers, "Are Mrs. Uchiha and Mr. Uchiha dating or something?"

Kikyo blushed, they told her they were married but they told everyone else they weren't it was just a coincidence they had the same last name, "Yeah, but no one else except me and you know… now… so keep it a secret."

Kikyo was acting like herself Sesshoumaru noted. She wasn't quite shy or anything, 'Is she really that comfortable with me already.'

He stared at her and their eyes met and locked with each other hers were full of emotion but were still mysterious. She blushed and looked away, "We'll during lunch we're going to sign you up for the clubs I'm in charge of."

"Zero hopefully," he let out.

"That's what you wish," she giggled, "3 of them."

The bell rang so you couldn't here the brief cuss words he said. She laughed some more at him as the class room filled up with kids. Her laugh was so warm and welcoming to him. He turned towards the dry erase board and sat straight up.

Kikyo opened her notebook and looked at the events she had in her notebooks for the clubs. Student Council she had start the fundraisers, Dance Committee was for the dance for Christmas, and then the School Assessment was the after school projects.

She didn't want to join any other clubs especially the drama club because she would have to act in plays. If she joined anymore she would have a heavy schedule. Then there were sports. She would make Sesshoumaru join volleyball or basketball.

The late bell rang and she snapped out of her thoughts, "Hey Kikyo you ditched me..!"

"Sorry Miroku, but Sesshoumaru has to stick with me for a while… go sit with Sango and make her give me my jacket."

"Yes, Sango! Ta ta Kikyo…" without another word he left.

Kagura and Yura sat at their seat right next to Kikyo and Sesshoumaru, "So Kikyo what's with you?"

Kikyo ignored her and didn't bother to answer she just turned her head to Sesshoumaru. Kagura growled, "I know you are trying to make Sesshoumaru like you so he won't date anyone else."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagura and she gave the most lustfully curling smile at Sesshoumaru. He felt like hurling but just turned back to stare at the teacher who had just turned on his mp3 player.

That was a good idea; Kakashi seemed like a man not to care about what the kids do. Every one else had their mp3 player out in the open. So he turned on his and put the ear phones in. Home room was only 25 minutes so it was ok. Kikyo looked at him, "What?"

"What are you listening to?" she asked in a disturbed voice.

He took out one of the ear pieces and handed it to her. She gracefully took it from him and put it in her let ear and moved closer to him so the on in his left ear wouldn't fall out. She had to admit he did have good taste in music. She was enjoying it. Sesshoumaru looked over to see the smile on her face. It made him happy for some reason.

They were listening to his mp3 for about 15 minutes before Kagura and Yura got really pissed off. Yura went over there and placed her chair in front of Sesshoumaru and sat there. Kagura did the same except in front of Kikyo. Kikyo stared at Kagura and Yura so did Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku came over and did the same thing, "Did we do something?"

Everyone just kept staring at each other. Kikyo handed Sesshoumaru the ear piece and he took it and put his mp3 away. Everyone was just staring. Yura and Kagura were fixated on Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku were staring at Kikyo.

Kikyo smirked and Sango wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to Kikyo, "**Whoops… sorry!**"

Kikyo looked at Sango and Sango smirked in triumph. Kikyo was really confused and mouthed "What?"

Then Sango mouthed "this" and she pushed Kikyo where no one could see her and Kikyo knocked down Sesshoumaru. He was on the floor with Kikyo on top of him. She stood up immediately and helped him up. She dusted him off. He stopped her, "It's ok, I'm fine."

She blushed… that was the only time he used a kind voice with her. They picked up their seats and sat down. Kagura and Yura stood up and went to go attack Kikyo but Kakashi grabbed their shoulders and in the most cheery voice she ever heard, "What's going on here ladies?"

Kagura and Yura couldn't afford another detention so they grabbed their seats and went back to their desk. Kakashi spared a glance at Sango and Miroku and they went crawling back to their seats to. He looked at Sesshoumaru, "You're here one day and you already have women on top of you," he looked at Kikyo.

Kikyo blushed, "It was an accident, sir."

"Please don't let it happen again if you get hurt I get fired… oh and do make sure you keep your relationship…relationship_**s**_out of my class room. I don't want any cat fights."

Kikyo and Sesshoumaru blushed again. (Author Quickie so many blushing… I love it!)

The bell rang and both of them ran out of the class room. They stopped by their lockers and Kikyo put away her note book. She looked at Sesshoumaru who still had a blush on his snowy white face. She laughed.

"What's so amusing?" he demanded to know.

She was still laughing but in a giggling voice she choked out, "You're blushing."

She noticed his blush which made him blush more giving his face a cherry red look. She laughed harder but her voice still remained sweet and beautiful. He put his hand over her mouth that caused her to stop automatically, "Please stop laughing!"

It wasn't a scream or a demand it was more of a plead so he wouldn't blush again. She let out one more giggle and stopped with a soft smile, "Sorry… you're just so funny," she lightly commented.

Science Period

He rolled his eyes and took out his English book, "So what does this English teacher act like?"

Kikyo wondered why he asked, but she remembered that Tenten was absent yesterday, "She's a crazy wild teacher who won't stop talking about her ninja husband."

Sesshoumaru anime sweat dropped. They walked to class and left Sango looking everywhere for Kikyo. When they came to the door the teacher wasn't inside so everyone had to wait outside.

Kikyo sighed, "She's always late like Kakashi sensei."

"Why do you call him that?"

"It fits him. It goes better with his name," she smiled at him.

He wanted to smile back but he fought the urge. Sango finally found them and just when she was about to speak until Naraku grabbed her and pulled her away. Kikyo struggled, "What do you want?!"

He let her go and she pulled her arm back to her side, "Kikyo, I don't want you around dog breath anymore."

"You can't tell me what to do. The principal said I had to any way," she said and stuck her tongue out at him. He growled and went to smack her but decided against it and let Kikyo walk off, "Just wait Kikyo."

XxxXxxXxxX

Sango was pissed, "I can't even talk to my own friend anymore and it's your fault!"

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her, "How is it my fault."

She looked at him with evil eyes. She gripped his black jacket and started shaking him violently while saying, "She can't spend time with me cause of you!!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru wanted to smack her for touching and shaking him violently but she was a girl. Fortunate for her he wouldn't. Kikyo walked over to see Sango stop shaking Sesshoumaru and started choking him. She ran over there and pulled Sango of causing them both to fly to the ground.

"Let me kill him!" she yelled.

Everyone backed away from her. Sesshoumaru fixed the collar of his shirt and rubbed his neck and fixed his hair. Kikyo got up, "I'm so sorry that Sango did that to you."

Sango snickered, "That's what he deserves."

Kikyo slapped the back of Sango's head. Sango's hands jolted to the back of her head to hold the pain, "Sorry."

Kikyo smiled, "Now can we wait in peace till the teacher comes?"

Everyone one nodded, especially Sango. They opened the class room door and they peaked inside and the closet was opened to reveal Ino sleeping enraged the students. She didn't bother to check the time to stop wake up. One of the students cleared their throat and Ino woke up.

The students walked in and sat at their seats. Ino walked out and was blushing, "So…. No one saw that."

Everyone smiled evilly. There was a 100 percent chance Ino was going to get blackmailed. She coughed and went to the black board.

"Now someone please tell me what liquid nitrogen does?"

A couple of hands rose to answer the question. Sesshoumaru was casually laying on his text books. He knew everything about everything so he thought he didn't need to pay attention. Kikyo gazed thoughtfully at him and smiled. He noticed her small smile at him. He wanted to ask what but he couldn't bring himself to make that smile disappear. He directed his eyes back to the black board.

Kikyo took out her notebook and started jotting down notes about science. Kikyo stopped midway in her notes and looked at Naraku. He was snickering at her. She didn't think he was funny, "That bastard," she whispered under her breath.

Sesshoumaru looked at her to see if she said it to him. But her eyes were fixed on Naraku. He sighed in relief to know that the angry woman was not outraged with him.

"Don't worry about him Kikyo, he cant do anything unless you let him."

She jumped a little startled at Sesshoumaru's response, "How…did… you know…?"

He turned back to the board. Kikyo stuck her tongue out at him. Just as Kikyo was about to say a rude remark to the stubborn dog demon Ino interrupted, "Ok class. As you can the beakers and test tubes, and graduated cylinder, and what ever this round thing is and the other stuff. But anyway the person sitting at you table is your partner in this little experiment. So follow the directions I left on the piece of paper so I wont have to explain."

She walked into her study that was connected to the science room. Every one stared at her and shook their head in disappointment.

"How'd she become a science teacher?"

Kikyo laughed at Sesshoumaru's question. He growled. She kept laughing, "Ok now let's see. Take the beaker and pour its contents into the graduated cylinder that has the blue… water…. thing. OK Tenten you could have made it clearer."

She went to grab the beaker to end up meeting with Sesshoumaru's hand. They both blushed. Kikyo stopped smiling and frowned. He noticed and, "What's wrong?"

They forgot about them still holding hands. Kikyo was staring in Sesshoumaru's eyes. For some reason he got closer. All the noise behind them disappeared. His face got closer and closer. Kikyo started to panic but it faded away as their lips grew inches closer. Then their lips almost crashed into each other into a passionate kiss, but Kikyo was knocked over.

Her face turned red and she turned away from Sesshoumaru. She looked at the culprits who tried to ruin her perfect moment and her first kiss. It wasn't a surprise when she saw Kagome's and Kagura's outraged faces. It was actually funny.

Kikyo stood up and sat back in the chair. Kagura threw a paper ball at her. Kikyo opened the crumbled paper and read its contents, "_You cunt sucking bitch. You fucking ass whore. You prostitute. We will kill you or make your life a living hell. Kagura and Kagome."_

Kikyo sighed and tossed the paper in the trash. She looked at Sesshoumaru who acted as if nothing happened. The project was finished and he was listening to his mp3 player. Wow he is smart.

She brushed off excess dirt and sighed in frustration.

Hello everyone. I hope it was good this time too like the others. Thanks so much for your reviews I really appreciate them. Im sorry I took so long to update. I really am. Well se ya.

_**Chapter Eight**_: When all goes wrong Kikyo goes into a deep depression. When there is nothing left in her life to live for she wants to commit suicide, but when Sesshoumaru finds out he has to decide if he really loves her or not to save her life. NExt Chapter Death or Love. WEll i dont know a name for this chapter i cant think of one. So help me should i keep it or not.


	8. Good Life Doesn't Exists

Title: Problems

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decided to go to school where he met a certain someone.

Chapter 8: Good Life Doesn't Exists

Sango rushed up to Kikyo before she left for home. Kikyo turned around as Sango grabbed her. Sesshoumaru stared at them and then walked away. Kikyo watched him continue on and then looked back at Sango.

"You don't really like that baka right?"

"No," she said in a very small whisper.

"Good, now do you want to go to the mall with me today? I heard they have brand new clothes in the Body Shop."

"Sure but I don't have money."

"Don't worry I will pay for you. Then you can pay me back."

Kikyo hesitated. She never was good with money and she didn't want to end up paying Sango back a large amount that she couldn't afford to pay back. She thought long and hard but Sango chose for her.

"Yes Sango I will take your money… gee thanks," Sango said for Kikyo.

"Do you have to make it sound so… so…?" Kikyo complained.

"Yea, yea now get your lover boy to take us in his awesome silver firebird, or any other car."

"No, Sesshoumaru probably doesn't want to be bothered by us."

"OH come on, he lives only a few houses from you and me right?"

Sango grabbed Kikyo's hand and dragged her all the way down the street to Sesshoumaru's house. Sango pushed Kikyo up to the door and rang the door bell. They heard footsteps and then a female with black hair and pink eyes opened the door.

"Kagura," Sango cursed.

"Sango, Kikyo." Kagura cursed right back.

"Kagura what are you doing here?"

"None of your business Sango."

"Kagura get back in the house," someone scolded behind her.

Kagura growled and turned to go back inside. Sesshoumaru came up to the door and looked at Kikyo and Sango. Kikyo looked heart broken but she his it with a happy smile.

"What is Kagura doing here?" Sango asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kagura yelled from behind.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagura and gave her a vile look. She gulped and turned around to leave for the front room. Sesshoumaru turned back around, "What do you guys want?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you would drive us to the mall and stick around."

Sango smiled and nodded inhumanly. Sesshoumaru backed up a bit, "Sure anything to get out of this hell hole."

He grabbed his keys and gave them to Kikyo to start the silver Mercedes. Sango let out a sarcastic whine when she didn't get the keys. Sesshoumaru backed up again, "Hold on, I'll be out in a couple minutes."

He shut the door and walked over to Kagura, "Hurry up and leave."

"LEAVE! ARE YOU GOING WITH THEM!"

"Yes, and I'll just tell my father I had urgent business."

"I wanted to do this with you," she hissed.

"Well too bad now get your stuff and get out."

Kagura grabbed her shoes and left. She walked out and saw Sango and Kikyo in Sesshoumaru's Mercedes. Sango stuck out her tongue and relaxed in the back seat. Sesshoumaru came out and spared Kagura a glance as he got in the driver seat.

He put the car in reverse and got out of the drive way. Sango pointed at Kagura and silently laughed as they left to the mall. Kagura growled deep and crushed the soda can in her hand. She threw it across the street and left in a hurry.

Sango put on her seat belt and adjusted it to let her move, "So Sesshoumaru what was Kagura doing there."

"She was helping me."

Sango's eyebrow went up, "With what?"

"None of your business."

"It's my business and Kikyo's as much as it is Kagura's."

"If you keep on asking me I'll throw you out."

"No you won't, he won't right Kikyo?"

"No," she said with a stern voice.

"So what was Kagura doing there," Sango pestered.

"Look, my dad was coming to visit and he told me I better have a girlfriend. Kagura was at my house when I got home so I just asked her."

"Why didn't you ask Kikyo to pretend?"

"Because… I'm not going to make the same decision my father made about dating a human."

"Hey, what's wrong with humans?" Sang cried.

"Everything, especially the ones like you." He growled.

"Then why bother being friends with Kikyo… if you hate humans so much."

"…"

Sango laughed when Sesshoumaru didn't answer, "Come on you can't leave Kikyo hanging like that, especially when she is in the car right here with you.

"I don't know, just because." He spat.

"Because why?"

"I don't know… she just is."

"Loser can't come up with an answer."

He looked at Sango and stepped hard on the brakes in the parking spot and made Sango hit her head on Kikyo's chair. Sesshoumaru smirked at her and she looked at him, "This is not over."

He got out of the car. Kikyo helped Sango out of the car. Sango unsteadily walked over to Sesshoumaru, "You know what. For being mean to Kikyo and making me hit my head, you are paying for everything we buy."

"He wasn't mean to me."

"Shh… he doesn't know."

"I'm not paying for anything," he casually said.

"Oh yes you are," Sango smiled.

She pushed Kikyo into him and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket while he was occupied. Sango snickered as she put it in Kikyo's back pocket when Kikyo got up.

"Kikyo… I put his wallet in you back pocket. Don't say anything." She whispered.

"Sango give me back my wallet."

Sango froze, "How'd you know I took it?"

"I just heard you whisper it to Kikyo."

"Oh yeah… dog demon."

Sesshoumaru held out his hand and Kikyo put his wallet in his hand, "…"

Kikyo smiled as they walked in the mall. Sango stopped, "You better pay for everything or we'll tell your dad you dating Kikyo."

"WHAT!?" Kikyo and Sesshoumaru screamed.

"I know Inuyasha who is your brother who will do anything for me. So I can meet your dad and tell him you're dating a human."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Fine."

"You're lucky I wasn't going to say you're dating a human guy."

"You have a sick friend."

Kikyo sighed, "Sango calm down."

"So Sesshoumaru how much money do you have?"

"Here," he said as he handed Kikyo his wallet. Kikyo opened it and he had about twenty hundred dollar bills and then he had to platinum credit cards, "Kikyo we're gonna have a shopping spree with this. I bet you could buy the mall."

"My dad already owns it."

"……." Kikyo and Sango stared at him.

Sango threw a penny at his head and he caught it before it collided with his head. He chucked it back at Sango and it hit her foot. Sango went to go hit him but Kikyo put away his wallet and grabbed Sango, "Sango you're acting like a maniac."

Sango stopped and straightened herself up. Kikyo sighed in frustration, "This is going to be an unforgettable day."

!#$$&&)()

Sesshoumaru dropped Sango off at home first she was the closet. When Sango said good bye and thank you to Sesshoumaru he left with Kikyo.

Kikyo relaxed more as Sango left, "She is a good person."

"She doesn't give me that impression."

"It's just that she never see's me now that your around. Even when I'm not with you my mind seems to be."

He stared at her, "What's that suppose to mean."

"Thanks for the ride and for everything," Kikyo said as she grabbed her bags and left the car to go into her house.

Sesshoumaru left to his house puzzled about what Kikyo has said.

Kikyo walked inside and a horrible smell was in the air. She walked into the kitchen hoping it was just Shitomi making a horrible dinner. He wasn't there. She stepped in something and almost slipped. She grabbed the counter and looked down under her foot. It was blood.

Kikyo fought back the screams and ran up stairs and to her room where the blood stain led. She stopped in her doorway. She grabbed her mouth and turned her head. She fell to her knees.

By Shitomi's body was a Siberian husky. A puppy husky. It looked only a few months old. Kikyo called for it. He ran over to her and she picked him up. He had a red ribbon around his neck that said with lots of love, Shitomi.

She didn't want to cry but the tears fell from her eyes. She crawled over to Shitomi. His body covered in blood and under him. She checked for a pulse, nothing. She turned away and went to a corner. Shitomi was dead. She rocked back and forth with her knees.

!$#&(())

Sango walked up to Kikyo's house. She called Kikyo's phone and her answering machine picked up. Sango turned and left for school. She saw Sesshoumaru on the other side of the street. She ran over to him, "Sesshoumaru."

He gulped, "Oh great."

She stopped running when she halted at his side, "Kikyo hasn't been to school for days. Do you know what happened to her?"

"No," he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

They both looked at Kikyo's house. Sango sighed. She hoped that Sesshoumaru would have known but he didn't. She walked down the sidewalk with him.

"Will you try and call her, she won't answer my calls."

Sesshoumaru grabbed his cell phone and dialed Kikyo's number. No answer. He shook his head and Sango looked down. She watched each step she took.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"What?"

"Do you know what Kikyo said about you one day?"

"No, what?"

"Nothing never mind."

"Don't stop a conversation you started," he pestered.

"If she didn't tell you herself then I don't think I should."

He growled, 'Is it good or bad,' he wondered.

"Its nothing bad I promise," Sango whispered.

Sango was just so tired. She yawned and put her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He flinched at first then got used to it. Sango didn't really know what seemed to be happening. She was just so worried about Kikyo.

!#$&()+

Kikyo looked from her window and stared down at Sesshoumaru and Sango, "Sango you knew how much I felt about Sesshoumaru."

She turned away from the window and started to think about how she was going to get Shitomi's body out of here. She needed to burry him the proper way.

!!$$&&(()))

Sesshoumaru sat down at his desk alone. The seat beside him was so cold. He was worried about Kikyo as well. It was almost the end of homeroom when a girl walked in through the doors. Her long ebony hair looked dull and her eyes looked empty.

"Well Kikyo it's nice to finally see you again," Kakashi chirped.

Kikyo barely smiled and handed him a note. Everyone stared at Kikyo as she walked up the stairs and sat down by Sesshoumaru. Sango started to cry silently. Kikyo looked so beat out.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Kikyo greeted.

"Kikyo, where have you been?"

"No where."

She smelt like soap and shampoo as if she used it so many times to get rid of a certain smell. Then it hit him, she smelt of a hint of blood. It was all over her before.

"So Sesshoumaru are you and Sango darting?"

"What!? No, why?"

"Oh that's good, I was just wondering because I saw you two together on the way to school."

"No Kikyo we're not together."

She smiled faintly and rested her head on her books. She did look so dull and empty. As if she lost something.

At lunch Kikyo walked up to Sango, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes," Sango said as she got up and followed Kikyo.

"Sango, I love you so much as a sister. If I were to ever loose you I don't know what I would do…"

"Kikyo what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but this might be the last time we'll ever see each other. Oh and later will you please tell Sesshoumaru I love him."

"No, Kikyo I don't understand. You're going to tell Sesshoumaru yourself like you wanted."

"No, Sango please."

Kikyo hugged the shocked Sango. Sango was confused. What did Kikyo mean? Kikyo let go of Sango and left. Sango wanted to chase after Kikyo but something told her that if she did she would regret it. She ran to find Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled through the crowd.

She found him over at a table by Bankotsu and Hiten. She stopped at the table, "Sesshoumaru."

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Kikyo…"

Sesshoumaru got up and left with Sango, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Kikyo just came up to me and said all this weird crap. Like she was gong to die or something. I don't know but I do know that something happened in the past few days Kikyo hasn't been coming to school. Please go get her, I'm afraid she's going to commit suicide or something. I can feel something bad is going to happen."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left I a hurry. He wasn't sure if Sango was right but he has had a bad feeling about Kikyo all day. He left school ground and ran to Kikyo's house.

!#$&()+

Kikyo rested a bouquet of lilies on Shitomi's grave in the backyard. She said a few prayers and left back inside. She fed the dog some more food and water. She grabbed a knife and went up stairs. She sat down in an empty room and held the knife above her stomach.

!#$&()+

Sesshoumaru knocked on Kikyo's door and screamed her name. The house smelt of blood. Not Kikyo's but it was blood none the less. Sesshoumaru broke the door opened and ran upstairs.

!#$$&())

The knife came down on her and she stabbed herself. The impact hurt but not as much as she was mentally hurt. She smiled, she would be free of all her burdens this way. She looked down and pulled out the knife. The blood seeped out faster and faster. She rubbed her hand in her crimson blood. She looked at the door as a figure stood in shock and fear.

!#$&()++

Sesshoumaru stood in the door way. He was beyond shock. Kikyo gave him a small smile and fell to the ground, "KIKYO!"

!#$&()+

Sango ran into the house and instantly smelt the blood. She ran up the stairs. She ran into the room and saw Kikyo on the floor. She was behind Sesshoumaru at the door way. She turned around and threw up. She just knew if she followed she would regret it and she did.

!#$(()&$$&

Well there it is. I finally updated and I'm sorry it took so long for me to do so too. I'm really sorry and I'm sorry this chapter my be cruddy but anyway please review.

**_Chapter Nine_**: Sesshoumaru waits in the waiting room in the hospital. Sango was with Inuyasha in the chairs. Sesshoumaru mentally scolded himself for being late. The doctor comes up to Sesshoumaru…. Sango cries.


	9. Forgotten Memories

Title: Problems

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decided to go to school where he met a certain someone.

Chapter 9: Forgotten Memories

Sango waits by the nervous Inuyasha in the waiting room. She watches as Sesshoumaru paces around the room. She held onto Inuyasha's arm. He stroked her hair and comforted her as she whispered Kikyo under her breathe.

The silence of the room at midnight was too much. Sango closed her eyes. She tightened her grip on Inuyasha who held her hand as a response. She gave him a weary smile.

Sesshoumaru cursed himself in his head. He didn't love Kikyo, but he had grown used to her company. He crossed his arms and let them rest on his chest. His nails drew blood from his palms and he thought about how late he was. If she died it is his fault and he would take the blame.

He looked at Sango. If you could die from fear Sango would have passed through the ninth gate of hell. He looked back to the doors of the waiting room. He hated waiting. He felt a sudden brush of relief when he saw the doctor walk in.

The doctor came out of the emergency room and walked into the waiting room. He walked up to Sesshoumaru and Sango started to cry. She buried her face in Inuyasha's chest.

"Sango what are you crying about? We haven't heard what happened."

"I don't care! I'm so afraid that I might loose Kikyo forever!"

Inuyasha embraced his crying friend. He didn't let go of her and he wouldn't until she seized her crying. Sango gripped onto his shirt and held onto him. If she lost Kikyo she wished with all her heart she wouldn't loose Inuyasha. He had always been there for her when Kikyo could not be, even thought that was rarely and if that was the chance he was with Kikyo and with her.

Sesshoumaru nodded and showed no signs of worry or depression. Sango looked at him and tried to smile as he walked over. She hoped that it was good news he was going to tell her.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha hissed.

"Inuyasha," he hissed back.

Sango smacked Inuyasha in the head and stood up to Sesshoumaru, "So what happened? Is she ok? Is she going to come back? Can we see her? Is she alive?!"

Sesshoumaru put a hand on Sango's mouth stopping her words, "She has to stay here for a couple of days. The doctor said we were lucky… we almost lost her."

Sango smiled but tears fell down her face. She wasn't sad she was happy. But the thought of almost loosing her friend was unbearable so she turned her back to Sesshoumaru and cried on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha you know you don't love Kikyo?"

"What?!" Inuyasha asked his older brother.

The doctor walked up to Sesshoumaru, "Only one person can visit her at a time. She's sleeping, she needs her rest so try not to wake her."

He left and Sesshoumaru turned to Sango, "You can go first."

Sango nodded and whipped her face she began to walk away but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist, "Don't expect any greeting from her."

"I know… she's asleep."

"No, I mean she lost her memory."

Sesshoumaru released his grip on Sango and she let her arm fall to her side, "She lost her memory…"

!#$&()++)(&$#!

HAHAHAHAHAHa. Sorry but I wanted to stop it here. I will post the next chapter soon cause this one is really short. Please review.

**_Chapter_****_ Ten_**: Short visits from forgotten friends. She casted away her memories to get away from the pain. She leaves the hospital into the arms of a welcoming friend who fights with her to find her memory that could be gone forever.


	10. Hard Times

Title: Problems

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decided to go to school where he met a certain someone.

Chapter 10: Hard Times

_When I open my eyes all I see is darkness. What is happening? Why am I feeling so much pain? Sesshoumaru where are you? Sango. Inuyasha. I look towards the never ending darkness and a figure comes out. It was a woman that had flowing black hair that shined so you could see the difference from the darkness and her hair. Her brown eyes looked like puddles of melted chocolate. She shined with every move she made. Her milky skin complimented her lip color. _

_Another woman followed behind. She also had black hair that look dull and her brown eyes resembled brown rocks hard and cold. Her skin was pale and her lips are chapped. She had bruises and scratches everywhere. I blinked several times. Both these woman looked like me. What was happening? _

_A voice spoke from the shadows, "Kikyo. Look at what has happened to you. You were such a happy girl who never had any problems and had excruciating beauty." _

_The voice stopped and the beautiful woman spoke, "This is what you looked like with no worries no problems no Kazuki." _

_The duller woman spoke, "This is you when you started dating Kazuki. You held very little beauty and held so many problems on your shoulder. You worried about school and Kazuki." _

_I held in my voice when I tried to protest but they were so right. I did change so much because of my so called fiancé. A mirror showed up in front of me. The two women held it and told me to look into it. _

_"Now Kikyo look at you. Look at what has happened now." The voice in the shadows began. _

_I looked into the mirror. I saw a woman that was suppose to be me. My hair was dirty and had no shimmer. My eyes were brown that didn't sparkle with happiness or anything. My face was white like a ghost and scratches were every where. I was very skinny from no food. I used to weigh 85 pounds but now I probably weigh 65. _

_Another woman figure appeared. I didn't want to see it. I knew it was another me but I didn't want it to be another disturbed me. I grabbed my head and pushed the mirror away. _

_"Stop! Please Stop! What is the point of this!? I don't wish to see no more messed up me's! Please…I want my memories to disappear…please no more!" _

_"But Kikyo," the voice echoed. _

_I bet this was to tell me something but I don't want to know or hear it. I want my memory gone I want to start all over. I looked up into the darkness, "Take it away. Take away the painful memories. Please." _

_"If you wish. But you will end up seeing that you needed to see the last you." _

_"NO, I'm done with the old Kikyo I want the new Kikyo. The real Kikyo that had a perfect life perfect friends, I even had a perfect family." _

_That's when I realized I made a mistake. If I wished for my memory to be erased I would forget Sango and Inuyasha…and Sesshoumaru. But if I forget my memory I can cast them away and they will have no burdens, "Yes please erase my memories." _

Sango felt limp and fell to the ground. Inuyasha kneeled down beside her. He picked her up and held her close, "I'm going to take her home. You just go in there."

Inuyasha picked up Sango's shocked form. Sesshoumaru nodded. He could feel how hard it was for Inuyasha to say that. Inuyasha cared for Kikyo deeply. He always remembered how Inuyasha would babble about how Kikyo was his life, especially when they were kids. But Inuyasha finally had come to the fact that Kikyo would only look at him as a friend and with Sango he could see something happening.

Sesshoumaru turned around and left to find Kikyo's room. The doctor gave him the room on the third floor room 606. He walked up the stairs he never liked elevators. He stopped at the door with the metal plate that said room 606. He opened the door and the windows were shut and the blinds were down. The room was dark except for the little light that was coming from the lamp on the table by Kikyo's bed.

The way she was laying made it look as if she was dead. He sat down in a chair by her bed. He noticed her nervousness. She felt disturbed in her sleep. He stroked her head pushing back her bangs. Her eyes flinched and then opened to reveal melted chocolate orbs.

The orbs wandered to the body that was situated by her. She blinked a few times in curiosity. The markings on his face confused her along with his fangs and pointed ears, "If you don't mind me asking? Who are you and what are you?"

"When they said you lost your memory I didn't think you lost you sense of mid as well. It seems you don't know what anything is."

"Well I have no idea what you are talking about its just hard for me to tell if you're a half demon or just a demon."

Her attitude sounded happy and careless. Sesshoumaru sighed, "Demon."

"Wow, I don't ever think I've met a demon before."

"To your surprise you have."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Kikyo layed back on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling. She turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled, "What's your name?"

"Sesshoumaru."

She stayed silent for a moment, "Wow, that's a nice name sounds so familiar and sounds so important and needed."

"I suppose so…"

"Why do you sound so gloomy?"

"I'm just trying to cope with the fact that a person's friend lost her memory."

"Really, wow that must suck."

"It does especially when the person has to sit and watch as his friend doesn't remember him."

"Who's this friend? I would like to meet him. I want to ask him what it feels like to loose your memory."

Sesshoumaru looked away. She sounded so happy and relieved. He noticed that she hadn't stopped staring at him. Her eyes seemed lost as she looked at him. He turned back to her, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just your marking are beautiful. What do they mean? If you don't mind me asking I mean."

"These markings represent that I am a guardian of the night. A dog demon that fits in with darkness when the suns is away."

"That's sad."

"How is it sad?"

"A creature of the night forced to be shadowed and not noticed," she said with depression in her voice.

"I suppose so."

"You don't get along with humans very well do you? I can sense the hate you hold for my kind."

"I suppose you would be able to but I doubt that you can sense that I care about two humans."

"Really, who if I may ask?"

"One is a girl with ebony hair that shines in the moonlight and in the sun. Her chocolate brown eyes hold happiness and excitement when she is with her friends. Her milky soft skin that compliments her and she is strong and skinny. When she smiles she makes others want to smile. Everything she does was contagious and made others want to do the same. Then there is the other one. She has a loud mouth and doesn't stop talking. She means well but doesn't show it but she cares deeply about her friends."

Kikyo looked at him in wonder. She can sense he is a cold hearted demon who wants nothing to do with humans but yet he's fond of these two delightful girls.

"So are you stuck in a love triangle?"

"What?! Hell no! They are just humans I can hang around with without wanting to chop off their heads."

Kikyo smiled, "The way you described the first one sounds like your in love."

Sesshoumaru looked at the memory less Kikyo, "It would seem that way but I was just amazed at her ability to stay strong."

"Ability to stay strong?"

"Yes, she was abused and heart from her fiancé. She was going to break up with him but he threatened her. She would have not given into his threat if her loved ones weren't involved. She dealt with that horrid man for as long as she could remember. She did what ever he wanted without fear. Then one day she stood up to him and he told her he would regret it. He killed her guardian. After that she lost all hope and committed suicide."

Kikyo gasped, "Did she die?!"

"No she stayed strong and hung onto the tiny bit of life she had. I brought her to the hospital as fast as I could and the doctors saved her. He told me I was lucky I, I almost lost her."

"Wow she sounds so fascinating! If it's alright with you I would love to meet her."

"In due time you will meet her."

Kikyo smiled wide, "Wow I'm glad I met you. If I hadn't I wouldn't have learned about all these fascinating people. Especially you!"

"Me…?"

"Yes you. You don't like humans and yet you befriended two girls who have amazed you. Then one of then intrigued you more and she became your friend even though you say she's just an acquaintance. Then you saved her life because you cared about her."

"I didn't save her life the doctor did."

"No, he just did the surgery that kept her alive. You, you brought her here and saved her life. If you left her she would be dead and you wouldn't like that."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kikyo, 'No I wouldn't.'

Kikyo looked at the machines by her, "So can you tell me why I'm in this bed with needles in my body?"

"You're at a hospital. You were in an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"An almost fatal accident."

"Oh," she whispered, "but why are you here? If I'm in the hospital then only people I know should be visiting me."

"But you don't know anyone do you?"

"No… wait I know you."

"Then I guess its ok for me to be here."

Kikyo smiled. She closed her eyes and yawned, "I'm so tired."

Kikyo fell into a silent sleep. Sesshoumaru pushed her bangs out of her face. He walked out of the room and was met by a nurse, "I was just about to get you. Visiting time just ended."

"When can she leave?"

"The doctor said in three days. But where is the Sango girl? This patient is leaving with her."

"Sango has school to deal with so I'm going to take Kikyo."

"Alright. Follow me so you can fill out these forms."

Sesshoumaru followed the nurse after a quick glance at Kikyo's door. He walked into the front entrance. He was led to a desk. She handed him a pen and some papers. If he was going to watch Kikyo they needed to know everything.

Just as he finished his cell phone rang, "What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Where are you? You seemed to have taken a lot of time at the hospital."

Sesshoumaru looked at his watched. It was midnight and he had gotten here at three and visited Kikyo and five. He wanted to smile, he spent seven hours talking to Kikyo. He didn't smile and continued his present conversation, "I had to fill out forms in order to have Kikyo to stay with me."

"WHAT!?" Sesshoumaru heard from the background.

He could hear that Sango snatched the phone away from Inuyasha, "She's coming back with me!"

"Sango you have school to worry about and you don't need to stress yourself over Kikyo. That's it don't argue!"

Sango went silent, "Alright… so how is she?"

Inuyasha listened as Sango talked. He didn't need it on speaker phone to hear. He heard Sesshoumaru sigh, "She looks healthy."

"Good. What else?"

"She woke up and we had a long conversation."

Sango smiled, "What did you guys talk about?"

"She just asked me a lot of questions about my life."

Sango's smile went away, "Yea that is just like her. She did that all the time when she met new people. But that was way before Kazuki."

"I told her about you but I didn't mention your name. She seemed to have difficulties taking in my name."

"I see, how was she acting?"

"She acted like a hyper child."

"Again just like Kikyo… before Kazuki."

Inuyasha took the phone from Sango as she cried in his shoulder, "When is she allowed to leave?"

"Three days?"

"Well I guess Sango and I will see you and Kikyo in three days."

"Bye Inuyasha," he hissed.

"Good Bye brother."

Inuyasha frowned, "We can be in the worst possible situation and we still will hate each other."

Sango looked at Inuyasha, "Please don't leave me."

"OK."

Sango smiled and sat down on the couch with Inuyasha and watched a comedy movie.

!# Three Days Later #!

Kikyo layed in the bed, 'I don't remember anything. Why hasn't that Sesshoumaru fellow come back? It's been three days. I'm so alone.'

The door opened and Sesshoumaru walked in, "SESSHOUMARU!"

He nodded at her, "Hello to you too."

Kikyo got up from the bed and ripped the needles from her wrist and arms. She jumped at Sesshoumaru and hugged him, "I missed you! I thought you hated me after our conversation and left me for good. So far you're the only friend I have."

Sesshoumaru put her down. He looked at her wrist and arms. It was bleeding where she ripped the needles from, "You shouldn't do that."

"Sorry I was just so happy to see you. I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Well you're lucky because you're coming with me to my house. You'll be staying there."

Kikyo gave a childish grin, "WOW!"

Sesshoumaru wrapped up both of Kikyo's arms to stop the bleeding and gave her a pair of clothes to change into. Kikyo went into the bathroom and changed. She froze when she looked at her stomach. There were eighteen stitches on a gash that wasn't even an inch.

**_"Shut up bitch!"_**

"NO!" Kikyo screamed.

Sesshoumaru ran in and saw Kikyo on the ground holding her head. She was rocking back and forth. Sesshoumaru picked up her shirt that she was going to put on. He lifted her arms and slid her into the sleeves of the shirt. She smiled at him and stood up. She had jeans and a white t-shirt, "Sorry I didn't know what I was thinking."

They walked out and Sesshoumaru paid the medical expenses. They got into the car and left the hospital parking lot. It was about an hour drive. Kikyo positioned herself at the window.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Excuse me?"

"I have no memory of anything. I guess I got my wish of wanting to know what it feels like to loose your memory. It feels empty and vulnerable. Like you can't do anything about anything."

"When I first talked to you in the hospital I lied."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I stretched part of the truth. I do know you and I've known you for awhile. I met you at a club."

"WHAT!? It wasn't a strip club was it?!"

"No, it was a club I owned. Inuyasha…" he gave Kikyo a moment to get the feeling of that name.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, he's my half brother and your friend."

"My friend?"

"Yes, and so is Sango."

"Sango?"

"They bought you too the club to let you have some fun. I met you in the VIP section where I sit every time I have to attend the club. After that I ended up going to school with you and we ended up having all the same classes and we hung out a lot of times."

Kikyo was letting this all sink in. She smiled, "So I do have friends!?"

"Yes a lot actually."

"Are you one of them… please I hope you are."

"Yes I- I am your friend."

Kikyo smiled. She looked in the mirror, "So this is what I look like?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her to see what she meant. He noticed she was staring in the rearview mirror, "Yes. A lot of boys and girls think you're beautiful."

Kikyo noted her brown eyes and black hair. She gasped, 'Is the girl Sesshoumaru talked about me? No… my eyes aren't silky melted chocolate and my hair doesn't shine nor do I make others want to do well.'

Sesshoumaru arrived at his house and Kikyo held her breathe, "It's like a mansion."

"On the contrary it is."

Kikyo ran in behind Sesshoumaru. She twirled around in the font room letting her hair trail behind her and throwing her arms around, "Its so nice in here."

"I'm glad you like it, because you'll be living here now."

"I sold your other house because of the accident you had. I got all your clothes and anything that was yours and bought it here. It is all in your room and bathroom."

Kikyo smiled, "Which one is my room!?"

Sesshoumaru bought her to her room that was decorated in read and white. She bounced on her canopy bed, "Weee, come join me Sesshoumaru."

"NO thanks I prefer to not kid around."

Kikyo pouted, "You're no fun!"

"Of course I'm not."

Kikyo went to her vanity table and looked at her brush. It was silver with red stones engraved in the handle. She put the brush through her hair and it worked really well. She put it down and went to her bathroom. She giggled as she splashed water on her face.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "It's going to be difficult to get your memory back," he whispered.

Kikyo came out and looked at the dog basket carriage, "Do I own a puppy?"

"Yes, I found it in your house and it belonged to you."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere in this house. It doesn't have a name I guess you didn't get a chance to name it."

Soon a puppy ran into the room and barked. Sesshoumaru figured it smelt Kikyo from the minutes she walked in the house. Kikyo smiled and picked it up, "Awe he's so adorable."

Kikyo stopped cuddling the puppy when she saw the red ribbon with a tag. The tag had blood smothered all over it. Kikyo was going to read the name after she read the note but Sesshoumaru ripped the tag off, "It's dirty I don't want it to stain anything."

Kikyo doubted that was the reason but she figured he had a good reason to tear it apart. She continued to play with the puppy, "Sesshoumaru??"

"What is it?"

"What's my name?"

"Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" she whispered.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

There it is. I know this is nothing how Kikyo would act but its not the Kikyo in the feudal era it's the Kikyo in the present era who was never betrayed and became a miko. Well I hope you like it. Please review.

**_Chapter_****_ Eleven_**: She tries to work with Sesshoumaru to regain her memory. She also remeets Sango and Inuyasha who are startled by the new Kikyo who acts like a child. Sesshoumaru, Sango and Inuyasha also have to find a way to keep Kazuki and Naraku away.


	11. Trying For a New

Title: Problems

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decided to go to school where he met a certain someone.

Ch 11: Trying For a New

Kikyo sat on the couch in the front room. In her lap was the puppy Siberian husky, "What should I name you?"

She stroked his head and sighed, "I can't find the perfect name for you!"

She studied the red ribbon and remembered the tag. It was bloody and the writing was smeared. She desperately wanted to read it. She looked at the puppy and he licked her cheek.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and sat at the counter like bar in the kitchen and watched Kikyo. She seemed focused on the dog and the ribbon. He looked down for a second and she burst out screaming, "Shitomi!"

Sesshoumaru jerked his head up at her. She was holding the puppy in the air and smiling, "Shitomi seems like it belongs only to you!"

She laughed and twirled around with the puppy. Sesshoumaru sighed, "Stupid woman."

Kikyo noticed him and his comment, "Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"You know what maybe I should just name him Sesshoumaru instead," she said with a sly look on her face.

"Don't even try it," he growled.

She let out a giggle and snuggled with Shitomi, "Shitomi is just perfect for you."

She put Shitomi down and he ran off to play. Sesshoumaru stared at Kikyo who had her hands on her hips and was sticking her tongue out at him. He gave her a whatever look and she pouted.

"You act like a child." He said plainly.

"You act like a stuck up jerk," she screamed.

"Because I am."

Kikyo couldn't help but smile, "My stuck up jerk."

She left off to her room and left Sesshoumaru speechless, "Damn."

Kikyo walked up to her room and sat on her bed. She fell backwards and her silky black hair fanned out behind her. She looked at her bathroom and stood up. She took a shower to get rid of the hospital smell.

When she came out she found Sesshoumaru on her bed messing with Shitomi. He was holding a dog treat and waving it above the dogs head teasing him. Kikyo walked over and smacked his hand. He dropped the treat and looked at her. Her hair was wet and clinged onto her milky skin. The towel seemed too small for her but she was able to cover everything.

"Hurry up and change… we have to meet a few people," he said as he got up and left.

"A few… people?"

She shook her head to dismiss her thoughts. She turned to her closet and grabbed a white tank and blue jeans. She grabbed a black jacket and put it over her white tank. She put on a pair on white tennis shoes with black lining. She grabbed Shitomi and put the miniature dog in the pocket of her jacket.

She met Sesshoumaru downstairs who was talking on the phone, "Shut up Inuyasha."

Kikyo blinked curiously, "Inuyasha…"

Sesshoumaru turned around, "I have to go… I'm coming you half-breed."

You could hear a couple of screams and then the phone line went dead. Sesshoumaru hung up, "Baka."

He looked at Kikyo, "Ready?"

"Yes, but do you always fight with your brother?"

"Yes."

"So is he a demon or really a half demon like you said."

"Half demon, his mom is human."

She nodded. They headed outside. Kikyo ran into a woman with medium black hair. Her eyes resembled a bottle of pepto bismo, "Sorry."

"Get out of my way Kikyo. I'm here to see Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo stood her ground, "Seeing as how I just met you, does not excuse the way you're talking to me."

"Huh," Kagura said in confusion, "just met me?"

Sesshoumaru came out. He saw Kagura, "Kikyo get in the car and stay there for a moment."

She got in the passenger side of the vehicle and watched Kagura's every movement. She watched her lips and was able to read their conversation. She smirked, "Being in a hospital wasn't all that bad."

"Kagura what do you want?"

"I came to see you… duh."

"I have to go."

"Wait, what is Kikyo doing here and why is she acting like a lunatic?"

"LUNATIC!" Kikyo screamed.

Sesshoumaru looked at the car. He saw an angry Kikyo. Kagura may not have sharp senses but she heard it as well. Kagura smiled and waved innocently to Kikyo.

"Kikyo is living with me now and she had an accident. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet with Inuyasha and Sango."

Kagura was speechless, 'Living with him...'

Sesshoumaru got in the car and started the engine. Kikyo had her seat belt on with her arms crossed over it, "Do I know her? She better not be my friend. If she is I'm going to beat her up and declare us that we're not friends anymore."

Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh. Kikyo noticed, "Don't be afraid to at least chuckle."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo, "Smiling or laughing is such a foolish thing."

"No… you're just a foolish demon who thinks high of himself."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes."

They came to a pizza store. Sesshoumaru spotted Sango and Inuyasha at one of the tables with an umbrella. He grabbed Kikyo by the wrist to keep her from wandering. He dragged her over to the table. He made her sit down and she laughed as she fell to the seat.

Kikyo," Sango whispered as she was about to go and hug her. 

Inuyasha stopped Sango. Sango looked at him and nodded. They both sat patiently for Kikyo's attention. Kikyo looked at Sango and Inuyasha. She then glanced at Sesshoumaru. All three of them had seriousness plastered all over their face.

"Kikyo," Sesshoumaru started.

"This woman here is Sango and that boy is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored the fact that his brother referred to him as a boy not a man. He forgot for the moment. Kikyo was their main accomplishment. His gaze stayed with Kikyo as she looked worried at both him and Sango.

"These are my friends you told me about… right?"

"Yes Kikyo," Sango said with a smiled.

Kikyo smiled back, "So you're Sango and you're Inuyasha."

They both nodded. Kikyo gripped on hand onto Sesshoumaru's pants. He looked at her and wondered what she could be possibly doing. She looked at him with tears forming at her eyes, "If-if I don't remember them… will you be m-mad at me?"

Sango and Inuyasha were surprised. Kikyo was worried if Sesshoumaru would me mad at her if she didn't remember. Kikyo looked at them, "Will any of you be mad at me?"

"Never," Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kikyo looked at Sango and Inuyasha hoping to get the same answer. They shook their head no to Kikyo's question. Kikyo smiled but she couldn't hide the tears. She pounced on Sesshoumaru burying her face in his chest, "I'm sorry," she managed through with a smothered voice.

Sesshoumaru wanted to hold her but didn't. He received a look from Sango, "Your father will be so pleased that you found a human mate."

Sesshoumaru growled and held Kikyo in his arms. Kikyo laughed, "You're easily threatened."

He turned his head, "feh."

Kikyo laughed which made Sango and Inuyasha laugh. Sesshoumaru didn't understand how they found any of that amusing. He let go out Kikyo who whipped her tears.

"So where's the pizza!"

Sango and Kikyo laughed. Inuyasha ordered a large cheese pizza. Kikyo chatted with Sango and got to know her friend again. Kikyo enjoyed these funny stories. But one story Sesshoumaru found amusing in a way. Inuyasha frowned, "Sango please don't tell that story."

"Why Kikyo needs to know everything."

Inuyasha whimpered. Sango ignored his plead, "Well one day when we were kids. Inuyasha, you, and me. We were playing truth or dare. It landed on Inuyasha. As stupid as he was he asked for a dare…"

"I'm not stupid," Inuyasha protested.

"Anyways. You dared him to go to school as a girl on picture day. He refused and you reminded him of the consequence of not doing the dare, which for him was to make out with Kagura."

Sesshoumaru felt queasy with that sudden thought, "Inuyasha you did the dare right?"

"Of course!"

Sango ignored the boys, "Inuyasha agreed and we picked out a dress for him. Did his hair in a pony tail and put make up on him. Surprisingly he looked like a real girl and tons of the boys didn't know it was him that day and flirted with him. But when Inuyasha freaked out and yelled at everyone they noticed it was none other than Inuyasha so yeah he ruined it for himself. But his yearbook picture turned out cute. I have his yearbook picture of that. And two other pictures with us and him."

"Wow Inuyasha, explains why you came home looking like that. I thought you were turning into a transvestite that day."

Kikyo and Sango laughed and Inuyasha growled, "Shut up Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha was about to lunge at Sesshoumaru but the server bought them their large pizza and drinks. Kikyo and Sesshoumaru had water and Sango and Inuyasha had coke. Kikyo grabbed two slices of large pieces of pizza. Sango did the same. Inuyasha took three and Sesshoumaru just sat there.

Sango watched how Kikyo ate her pizza. She would open her mouth and snap at her pizza, then the cheese would droop down and she would try in a rush to keep it from falling. Sango sighed in depression, "Just like old times."

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru, "Why aren't you eating?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "I don't eat greasy human foods."

"Nonsense," Kikyo shouted as she cut of a piece of her pizza that she didn't eat and shoved it in Sesshoumaru's mouth.

Sesshoumaru growled at her after he was forced to chew and swallow. Kikyo laughed, "Down boy."

Inuyasha laughed at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled and threw a pizza at Inuyasha. It landed on his face and slid of leaving the cheese hanging on his face. Inuyasha growled, "SESSHOUMARU!"

He went to throw it back but Sesshoumaru ducked. The cheese flew past him and hit a fat lady behind them. Sango frowned and shouted, "RUN!"

Sesshoumaru got up and dragged Kikyo away, he did not run. Kikyo on the other hand was running and trying to pull him. Sango was helping her and they left Inuyasha to get scolded by the fat lady.

Kikyo got Sesshoumaru to the car and she sighed, "Why didn't you run?"

"Please, like and over weight woman scares me."

Sango and Kikyo laughed. Kikyo got into the car and Sesshoumaru was about to but Sango grabbed his arm, "Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

"If it's not too much trouble… can I stay the night at your house? Well I mean to spend time with Kikyo, to help her remember. Because really today I finally was able to see how much Kikyo has changed cause of Kazuki. And it hurt me that I didn't realize how much it affected her from the start…"

"…The first night he hit her I was there. I was going to tell the police try and make him go away. Kikyo stopped me. She never used to stop me from doing the right thing. She tried to convince me that he was just drunk and he would never do it again… but he kept on hurting her. Then slowly the softness and happiness in her eyes faded away to fear and loneliness. Now I also realized that look in her eyes the first time she stopped me was fear… she's never ever been afraid of something before! She always refused to cry and falter under any circumstances. She said she had to stay strong… if she showed fear or sadness it was a sign of weakness and someone could hurt her…"

"I want her memory to come back so she can see the mistake she made by not crying and for stopping me. If she remembers she will be able to become strong again I know it."

"After you get your stuff you can come over at anytime you want."

Sesshoumaru got in the car and drove away with Kikyo. Sango smiled and Inuyasha walked up to Sango. He had bumps on his head and melted cheese on his face. Sango laughed at him.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Kikyo played with Shitomi in the car. Sesshoumaru just remembered that the furry puff ball had been with them, "Why didn't you leave that thing at home?"

"No, he needs to be able to see everything I do. I want him to help me. Maybe he can help me get my memory back."

"Kikyo I'll make you a deal. If you agree to behave and not fool around so much I will tell you more about your past and help you regain you're memory."

"Fine, but I don't fool around… all the time." She said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru pulled up into his driveway and they both got out. Kikyo ran inside and put Shitomi on the sofa. She ran into the kitchen and scrambled away looking for something.

"What are you doing?"

"For a dog demon you don't have anything here related to dogs."

"Just because I'm a dog demon doesn't mean I am a dog!"

Kikyo giggled, "I know I was just kidding. I was looking for the box of doggy treats I put over here."

"They're on the counter in front of your face."

Kikyo blushed, "oh yeah."

He sat on the couch and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

Kikyo by him with the box of treats. Shitomi crawled in her lap and ate the treat she just gave him. "You can't do nothing to change me!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, 'Is she challenging me?'

"What do you mean?"

"No matter what you do I'll always act like a buffoon and you can't do nothing about it."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "ON the contrary I may not be able to change the way you act but I can do something to change you mood and expression."

Kikyo shook her head no, "Nope."

"You wanna see?"

"Bring it!"

"If I win?"

"I will… stop acting like a fool for a day."

"I suppose that's a good thing."

"How bout me? If I win?"

"I will treat you to anything you want."

"Yay, I find that a good thing."

"Ready?"

"Yes try your best."

She locked eyes with him and they started intensely at each other. Their faces were three to four inches apart. Kikyo smiled, "I'm waiting."

"Don't worry just wait."

Kikyo shrugged, "If you say so."

It has been about five minutes and Kikyo was about to speak but Sesshoumaru's lips came crashing down on hers. She was speechless and confused. Her eyes held surprise and her cheeks turned cherry red. Sesshoumaru broke their kiss and smirked, "Yea, I have that affect on people."

Kikyo frowned, "Hey that's not fair!"

"You're even blushing." He stated ignoring her last comment.

Kikyo turned around, "I'm not blushing!"

"It's fine, a lot of girls act that way after I kiss them."

Kikyo felt depression tug at her heart, 'A lot of girls.'

"So how many girls have you kissed?"

"I don't know. I had to do this kissing booth thing for my dad one time and that was too many girls to count. Then there was you and about three other girls."

"Did the kiss mean anything to you… not for me though."

"No, I'm not really sure why I ever kissed them."

Kikyo sighed in relief, "That's good."

"Why is it good?"

"What?! Oh never mind."

"So what did you want if you won?"

"Ice cream… I haven't had that in forever."

"Tomorrow I'll get you ice cream."

Kikyo smiled, "No you won."

"No it's not because I won or that you lost. I want to."

Kikyo blushed slightly, "Thanks."

The door bell rang and Sesshoumaru got up and answered it. Sango was waiting and he let her in. She had a mini back pack on and walked in. She looked around. She barely remembered this place. She sat down on the couch with Kikyo who was delighted to see her.

"Sango! What are you doing here?"

"I'm spending the night with you."

Kikyo smiled and hugged her friend. Kikyo got up and ran upstairs in a cheery mood. Sango looked at Sesshoumaru, "She just got done blushing… I can tell. Why is she so cheery? I know it's not because I'm here. What did you do?!"

"She just and over excited teen who blushes hard at silly things."

Sango looked confused, "So you did do something… I don't expect you to tell me. Its hard to tell since I haven't known the old Kikyo in a while but If I'm right she seems so much happier now with you then she did before Kazuki."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "It's not me."

Sango disagreed, "No it is you… Kikyo tried to be happy for me but somehow was always depressed. I took her to the club to have fun. That's when she met you… her mood totally changed from sad to happy. She was so excited to have you come with us to school… after her panic attack. She even seemed as happy as she does now. Sesshoumaru…"

"What?"

"If you ever leave for good… please take Kikyo with you."

He looked at Sango, "What? Why?"

"If she losses you she will have lost her reason for living. She will be even more depressed then she was when Shitomi died. I know she will do drugs, cut herself, and commit suicide all over again! Pleases take her with you. Don't ever leave her."

"Sango, as touching as your words might be… look I'm not leaving anywhere until she gets her memory back, and when she gets her memory back and I leave I doubt she will come because she wouldn't want to leave you and my half brother."

Sango was going to protest but Kikyo ran downstairs and grabbed Sango and Sesshoumaru. She pulled them to the couch and put on a scary movie. She jumped on the couch between Sango and Sesshoumaru.

When the movie ended Kikyo laughed. Sango and her had screamed five times. Sesshoumaru got up and headed up stairs. Kikyo noticed him leave, "Where are you going?"

"To bed."

He walked up to his room and shut the door behind him. Kikyo laughed and turned back to Sango. Sango got up, "Hold on."

She ran up to Sesshoumaru's room. She knocked on the door. Kikyo watched as Sesshoumaru opened it and let Sango in. Kikyo felt a tug at her heart, "I hate it when I feel this way. The first time Sango and Sesshoumaru talked to each other alone made me fear that Sesshoumaru is going to leave me. I know Sango seems like she is with Inuyasha but. It makes me feel weird."

Sango came running back down. Kikyo looked at her in question, "I convinced Sesshoumaru to take us to the beach tomorrow or the next day."

Kikyo smiled, "The beach!"

Kikyo and Sango soon fell asleep on the couch after they fooled around and played games. Sesshoumaru came downstairs he was dressed in leisure clothes. He noted Sango and Kikyo in the front room.

"Stupid women."

He walked outside and grabbed the mail. He stopped when his nose caught a horrible smell, "What do you want?"

He turned around to meet Kazuki and Naraku. Kazuki snickered, "I just heard that Kikyo lost her memory and I want to come and show my fiancé some love."

"You will not come near her or my house. Now leave before I make you."

Kazuki frowned, "Fine. But I will get to Kikyo and convince her you're the evil one."

Sesshoumaru watched them leave. He ran inside and woke up Sango without waking Kikyo. Sango growled, "What?"

"It's Kazuki…"

Sango frowned, "Bastard."

!#$&()+++((&&

There ha I finally updated. I just finished this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. Thanks for your reviews and keep reviewing. Yea.


	12. On the Way

Title: Problems

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decided to go to school where he met a certain someone.

Chapter 12: On The Way

Kikyo woke up with a yawn. She looked around the room with one eye as she rubbed the other with her left hand. She spotted Sesshoumaru and Sango. She smiled, "Good morning."

Sango and Sesshoumaru looked over. Sango smiled, "Good Morning Kikyo."

Kikyo pushed the blanket off and walked over to Sango and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru got up, "I'm going to call Inuyasha."

"No!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Sango, "Why not?"

"He'll freak out and demand that she stay with him. I feel she'll be safer here so we'll tell him later. But for now let's just get ready for the beach."

"What's going on?"

Sango turned to Kikyo, "Nothing… Let's start packing the towels."

"Umm… ok…"

Sesshoumaru watched as Kikyo and Sango searched the bathroom for the towels. He sat down at the counter and started to drink the water he had. He sighed, "The beach…"

Sango came running up to Sesshoumaru, "Shower towels won't cut it. And you have nothing here that is beach related. Do you even go to the beach?"

"No."

Sango frowned, "Can we go to a beach store and get some stuff?"

"No," he repeated.

Sango frowned and walked to Kikyo. She whispered something in Kikyo's ear and it cause Sesshoumaru to wonder. Kikyo came walking over to Sesshoumaru.

She stared at him with puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip, "Please can we go get some stuff?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched along with the corner of his mouth, "Sure."

Kikyo smiled and jumped on him giving him a hug. He spilt his water on his face and Kikyo blushed, "Sorry."

He grabbed a paper towel and dried off his face, "Hurry up so we can leave."

Kikyo smiled and she and Sango went to go get dress and pick up their mess. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed, "Why the beach?"

After they finished they all got into the car and Shitomi came as well. Sesshoumaru sped off. He headed towards the nearest beach store and parked away from any cars. Kikyo left the window cracked open for Shitomi to get some air. Sango and Kikyo rushed out and ran into the store. Kikyo stopped and turned around and ran to Sesshoumaru grabbing his arm in hers and pulling him inside.

Sango was staring at the hermit crabs when Kikyo walked in with Sesshoumaru. They looked like a couple and that made her laugh. Kikyo let go of Sesshoumaru to join Sango by the hermit crabs.

"Let's go look at the beach towels."

"Kay," Sango nodded.

Sesshoumaru sat by the cash register with the woman who was supposed to be the cashier. She giggled and blushed when Sesshoumaru looked at her. He turned back and he mentally sighed, "Why me?"

The girl decided to strike up a conversation, "So are you babysitting those two girls?"

He didn't know why she was talking to him but it would pass by time, "It seems like it."

"Oh so your single," she giggled.

"I would hope so." He sounded.

She giggled again, "My name is Ayame. Yours?"

"Sesshoumaru," he uttered.

"Wow, nice name."

"I suppose…"

"So where are you three heading?"

"To the beach it would seem."

"Oh, well I was going to head up to the beach to later. Hopefully I'll see you."

"It depends," he smirked.

"On what," she played along.

"If they stay long."

"Hmm, well my friend Koga got engaged and he's having and engagement party at the hotel on the beach. I'm sure your friends would like to join me."

"I don't know."

Kikyo and Sango grabbed three towels and then a beach blanket. They were about to head over to the beach chairs and toys when something caught their eye. They slowly turned around to look they gaped in awe.

Kikyo handed the stuff to Sango and ran over to Sesshoumaru. She pulled him away from Ayame making her very mad, "Excuse me."

Kikyo looked at her, "Yes."

"We were talking and it's very rude to take people away during a conversation."

"Oh I'm sorry but my friend needs to try on bathing suits with us."

Ayame smiled, 'Oh he will look fine without a shirt.'

"Oh why don't I help you guys," she asked.

"Please," Kikyo begged.

Ayame walked around the counter and followed Sesshoumaru and Kikyo back to Sango. Sango had put the stuff down and was already looking at one piece bathing suits.

Kikyo walked over to her, "Come on Sango. You have a well built body go over and try one the two pieces."

"Fine only if you get a two piece to," she played.

Kikyo blushed, "Only if you buy a nice one."

"Fine," Sango voiced.

They both giggled and walked over to the two pieces bathing suits. Sesshoumaru growled, "Since when did I say I was buying you two bathing suits?"

"You're getting one to so hush," Kikyo taunted.

Sesshoumaru turned his face, 'I hate bathing suits considering the fact I've never owned one my entire life.'

Kikyo helped Sango pick out a regular bikini that was colored in pink and had a black star on the side of the bottoms. Now it was Kikyo's turn and Sango had a perfect one for Kikyo. It was a bikini with string bottom and a regular top. It was outlined in black and the inside was cherry red. Sango and Kikyo rushed to the changing rooms.

"Sango, I think this was a bad idea. I can't pull off two pieces," Kikyo whined behind the curtain.

"Yea, I know what you mean. I can't either and I think I look horrible."

Ayame giggled, 'Of course they can't be as beautiful as me.'

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Kikyo, Sango please just come out."

"No!" They shouted together.

Sesshoumaru got up and went to the curtain Sango was behind. He knew they were dressed so he flung the curtain open and Sango screamed. Sesshoumaru pulled her out, "There. You look fine now change and lets leave."

"Jack ass," Sango hollered.

Sesshoumaru smiled and left to leave Kikyo and Sango. He wasn't really into seeing Kikyo in a bathing suite. Kikyo poked her head out of the curtain and used her hand to grab the post and looked at Sango, "Oh my god you look beautiful. You can definitely pull off a two piece."

"Thanks," Sango blushed.

"Your welcome," she smiled.

"Now your turn," Sango mused.

Kikyo blushed. Sango grabbed Kikyo's hand and pulled her out. She looked at her up and down. She had a perfect body and the bathing suit fit well maybe a little small around the breast but she was a true beauty.

Sango looked at Kikyo, "You look gorgeous."

Kikyo and Sango changed back into their normal clothes. When they came out they had a sly smirk on their face. Sesshoumaru stepped back, "What?"

"Your turn!"

Ayame laughed as she dragged Sesshoumaru over to the boy bathing suits. Sango went one way and Kikyo went one way. Ayame sat there with Sesshoumaru.

Sango came into view with Kikyo. Sango had something behind her back and she had a wicked smiled plastered on her face, "How about…." She revealed the item behind her back, "Speedos!"

Kikyo laughed and Sesshoumaru felt like puking. His eyes flashed red and Sango backed up, "Don't toy with me."

Sango threw the thong like bathing suit and went to look for swim trunks. Kikyo laughed and pulled out swim trunks that were white and had red hexagons and designs.

"Sango! It's perfect. Red and white suit him."

Sango smiled, "Here Sesshoumaru. Try it on and show us."

He grabbed the swim trunks, "No."

"Do it or I'll… we'll make you," Sango threatened.

Sesshoumaru turned his head, "Feh."

"Sesshoumaru please," Kikyo's voice reached out.

He looked at her. His gaze softened then hardened, "Fine."

Sango and Kikyo did a high five and watched Sesshoumaru get into the dressing room. Ayame smiled, "He should be good looking."

Sango and Kikyo looked at Ayame, "I guess."

Kikyo looked back at the curtain, "Come on. I know you're done."

"You only said I had to try it on, not show you."

"Please," she begged.

He sighed, "Why do I even bother?"

He walked out and Kikyo blushed. He was well built and had perfect abs. His muscles weren't too large and yet he was stronger than any mad she knew. She turned her head. Ayame blushed, "You look great."

Sango smiled, "Yeah, he does look handsome. Kikyo what do you think?"

Kikyo looked back at him, "You look…nice…"

Sango laughed and Sesshoumaru changed. When he came out Kikyo and Sango grabbed a beach ball and other fun stuff to do at the beach. Kikyo grabbed three water cameras. Sesshoumaru waited by the counter with Ayame. They were engaged into a conversation while Kikyo and Sango continued to shop for stuff. About an hour later they were ready.

"Finally," Sesshoumaru voiced.

Kikyo smiled. Ayame rang up all the stuff and came to a total of 236. 84. Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo as he took out his money, "Do you guys enjoy spending my money?"

"Yes," Kikyo soothed.

Ayame took the money and cashed out everything. Sango and Sesshoumaru grabbed some bags as Kikyo grabbed the change and receipt. Ayame looked at Sesshoumaru, "So do you guys want to come to an engagement party?"

Kikyo looked at her, "Uh, when?"

"Today to Sunday. It's at the beach where you guys are heading. I'm coming down there later. Check into the Sieto Hotel."

Sango smiled, "Sure."

Ayame waved bye to Sesshoumaru and watched them leave, "He'll want me."

Kikyo sat in the front seat and watched as the ocean passed by with the speed of the car. She sighed and rolled down the window letting the air travel through her hair. Sesshoumaru watched with interest as Kikyo enjoyed her moment.

She looked at him, "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her then back to the road. He ignored her and she was used to it. Sango was playing with Shitomi in the back. Kikyo rested, "45 more minutes."

!#$&()++)(&$#!

AHHAHAHAHAHA, there I finally got it. I finally have it done. Well I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are needed and welcomed. Oh I hope its good.


	13. Fun In The Sun

Title: Club, Love, What More

Title: Problems

Summary: Sesshoumaru was an owner of a club and never liked it. He decided to go to school where he met a certain someone.

Chapter 13: Fun in the Sun

Kikyo was shaken awake by Sango who was in a rush to get out of the car and go see their hotel room. Sesshoumaru was pushing a cart that held their bags. He went to the front counter and checked them in. He held two golden keys in his hand.

Sango ran up to Sesshoumaru and grabbed the keys. She went to walk away but Sesshoumaru still had a grip on the keys. She growled at him, "What's the big idea?"

He snatched the keys out of her hands and put one in his pocket, "One for me and one for Kikyo," he teased Sango and tossed Kikyo the key.

They all got into the elevator and came to the last floor that should have a beautiful view. Sesshoumaru unlocked door 606. Sango's mouth went wide. Sesshoumaru shut her mouth, "You can choke on a bug."

Kikyo walked in pulling the crate with their suitcases. She paused and looked around. It was a beautiful suite. She loved it. She closed the door behind Sango and jumped on the silky bed.

"You and Sango can have the couch or bed."

"We're getting the bed!" Sango rang.

Kikyo looked at Sango then back to Sesshoumaru, "What about you?"

"I'll deal with the couch."

Kikyo shrugged and went back to memorizing the room. It had four rooms. A kitchen, bathroom, front room/lounge, and a bedroom. The bed sheets were royal red that were laced and outlined in gold. Sango walked over to a bowl with chocolates in them and by it was a bucket of ice with wine.

"They couldn't give us a regular suite, huh?" she questioned.

Sesshoumaru and Kikyo turned their attention to Sango. Sesshoumaru walked up to Sango and took the wine bottle away. He threw it away and turned back to Sango and Kikyo.

"They could only give us a honeymoon suite. I didn't feel like arguing."

Kikyo started to giggle, "Oh, well I guessed you married two girls then."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Who ever said I would marry any of you?"

Kikyo and Sango frowned, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

After a couple of minutes Sango and Kikyo started laughing. Sango helped Kikyo unpack the bags while Sesshoumaru was sent to go buy food for the refrigerator.

"Sango? Do you think Sesshoumaru meant what he said? After all he did seem into Ayame. Would he rather marry her than one of us?"

Sango looked at Kikyo, "Kikyo he likes you I'm pretty sure of it."

"No he doesn't," Kikyo's voice faded with each word.

"Well I guess you still can't remember the Sesshoumaru you knew. I'm actually surprised he's acting this way. Usually he's a lot meaner to you and me. Anyways if he didn't like or care about you, he wouldn't have bothered to let you stay with him."

"I guess," Kikyo whispered.

Sango and Kikyo fell gently back onto the bed. Their eyes stared endlessly at the top of the canopy bed. Sango sighed, "Do you think I have a chance with Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Sango? You like Inuyasha?"

Sango blushed, "NO!"

"I think you guys would make a perfect couple!"

Sango blushed even harder. "You think so?"

Kikyo giggled, "Of course."

Sesshoumaru walked in with groceries in his hand. Kikyo walked over to help him while Sango stayed on her lazy butt. Sesshoumaru gave Sango an evil stare then walked into the kitchen with Kikyo.

Kikyo started to unpack the groceries with Sesshoumaru in an occurred silence. She felt as if his mind was on her but his eyes on the food. She looked over to him, "Hey Sesshoumaru?"

"What?" His voice calm but cold.

"Did you like that Ayame girl?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up, "What?"

Kikyo frowned anger rising to her cheeks, "You heard me! Do you like her or not?!"

Sesshoumaru was quit shocked, "Kikyo… why are you getting so worked up at a question?"

She blushed and turned her head, "Never mind."

They finished with the groceries and found Sango on the balcony looking at the beach. She turned to Kikyo with a smile, "Come on! Let's go swimming!"

Sango ran to go get dressed in the bathroom, "Hey Kikyo you have two choices. Get dressed in the other room or in front of doggy boy."

Kikyo blushed with Sesshoumaru. Kikyo scolded Sango and grabbed her bathing suit and went into the bathroom, "No it's your choice."

She slammed the door and Sango stuck her tongue out and turned to Sesshoumaru, "Do you want to see me naked?"

"I prefer not to," he groaned.

"Then leave this room!"

Sesshoumaru walked into the front room and turned on the news. He had better stuff to do then baby-sit.

Kikyo walked out of the bathroom and found Sango ready to go. Kikyo glanced at her bathing suit and sighed, "I look horrible."

Sango frowned, "Why do you always state the false?"

Kikyo giggled. She looked down at her red bathing suit with black outlining and a black star on the side of the right part of her top. Then her bottom was like a thong which made her feel uncomfortable. She sighed, "I'll tell Sesshoumaru we're leaving"

He looked up from his TV. He dropped the controller from his hand and examined Kikyo. She had a perfect petite body. She had muscles, four pack, and yet without looking at her half nude she looked weak. He examined where Kikyo's boobs seem to want to pop out and it made him rethink about Kikyo leaving the room.

Kikyo turned away and left the room in a huff. Sango looked at her, "What?"

"I guess he thinks I'm ugly."

Sango giggled and grabbed the stuff they would need, "Haha, let's go."

Sango and Kikyo walked out of the building and down the halls to the elevator. Sango told Kikyo a couple things about her and Inuyasha and how they were progressing into a relationship soon to start. Kikyo laughed at some of it and at the funny stuff she heard about Inuyasha.

As they neared the last floor the elevator stopped and two men walked in who were going down the beach as well. Both of them were tall and most likely about a few ages more than the girls. One had black short long surfer hair and sapphire eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was muscular, but not big and bulgy like most muscle men. The other one had baby blue eyes and blond short long surfer hair. He was also slightly tanned and muscular like his friend.

Kikyo and Sango blushed as the two men smiled a big pearly white smile their way. The girls smiled flawless smiles back. Sango turned to Kikyo and whispered in her ear, "They are HOTT!"

Kikyo guessed the blond haired man heard her because he turned to her and smiled while saying, "Thanks! You two aren't so bad yourself. In fact you two are pretty hott."

Sango blushed with embarrassment. The two men laughed, but not at her intentionally.

The blond man held out his hand, "I'm Haruki."

The two girls shook his hand. The other one smiled at Kikyo, "Yea, and I'm Yukio."

Kikyo smiled and shook his hand as well as Sango. Sango still red with embarrassment. Kikyo giggled at her lost friend, "I'm Kikyo."

Sango, still red, nodded, "I'm Sango."

The blond smiled toward Sango, "Well, Sango; Kikyo. It's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you here?"

"Well we're here for an engagement party." Sango spoke up.

"Really? So are we! How do you know the couple?" Yukio asked.

"Wow, well this might be a bit weird, but we were at a beach store and Sesshoumaru had gotten to know the cashier there and she invited us."

"What was the cashier's name?" Haruki asked.

"Ayame," Sango remembered.

Yukio looked disappointed, "O."

"Why, do you know her?" Kikyo asked,

"Well, we were engaged once, but then she cheated on me." Yukio shared.

"I'm so sorry." The girls said in unision.

"It doesn't matter, but who's Sesshoumaru." Haruki curiously asked.

"Well-" Kikyo began, but was cut off by Sango.

"Sesshoumaru is my cousin. He came here for Ayame."

Kikyo looked at Sango, "Uh, yea."

Yukio nodded as they got out of the elevator. They all started to walk to the beach finding a less crowded area to stay at.

Sango and Kikyo ran into the water as soon as their towels were set. Yukio and Haruki followed. They all ran into the water with the water splashing all over their bodies. The boys noticed that the water made the girls shine in the sun and they could feel the blush on their cheeks.

12345678910

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel the need to go down there and watch Kikyo. He felt that he would loose her tonight. He got up from his chair and left Shitomi some food and water before he left the room.

0123456789+9876543210

There I finally updated and I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you like it and please review you guys are so nice in your reviews. I'll try to update more and more. Sorry!

0123456789+9876543210


End file.
